


The Spiders Downfall

by Jack_Francis_Kelly



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jack Kelly Backstory, Jack Kelly Being an Idiot, The Refuge, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 26,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23364307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_Francis_Kelly/pseuds/Jack_Francis_Kelly
Summary: Jack witnessed Snyder become the spider.
Comments: 106
Kudos: 28





	1. Trip 1: Jack meets the refuge

Jack grabbed food. He was starving.

“Kid you got money for that?” The owner said. The boy shook his head. “You can’t be doing that little guy.” He said grabbing the boy and taking him to a cop. He had good intentions, he knew the boy needed a roof over his head and food. 

“What happened here kid? Stole some food?” The officer said. Jack nodded. “Hungry?” another nod. “Come on buddy.”

“Am I going to jail?” He said terrified. 

“It's not exactly like that buddy. There's food there that's a promise.” He said. Jack nodded. He followed the cop to the refuge. 

“Snyder, we got a new kid.” He said. The man looked up at the trembling boy.

“Aw, hey buddy, what’s your name?”

“J-Jack…”

“Jack what?”

“Kelly.”

“So Jack Kelly?” He asked. The boy nodded.

“I’m Mr.Snyder, what happened Jack?”

“I-I got really hungry… I just wanted some food. Honest…” He said.

“Hey, don’t worry, I believe you buddy. It's scary out there huh?” The boy nodded. 

“How old are you?”

“Eight.”

“Wow a little guy huh?” The man smiled. Jack returned it. “Follow me Kelly.” He said. Jack listened. 

“Boys, this little one is Jack Kelly, eight years old.” The man smiled. Jack waved. 

“Hey Jackie, come here.” an older boy smiled. “I got him Mr.Snyder.” The boy said. 

“Thank you.” The man left. 

“So Jackie what happened?”

“I was hungry…”

“Yeah that happens.” He said. “I’m Jesse but everyone calls me Backbone.” He smiled. 

“I’m Jack but everyone calls me Jackie… or Kelly.”

“Your last name Kelly?”

“Yeah.”

“Ah, I’m smart ain’t I?”

“I guess.”

“You shy kid?”

“I dunno. Just ain’t been the best few weeks.”

“Yeah? What happened?”

“Pop died… I don’t got a house, I’ve barely had food, and now I’m here.”

“Aw man. That’s rough kiddo I’m sorry. You got a job?” He asked. The boy shook his head. 

“Yeah, well I got the job for you, you’re a cute one Jackie, you’d be good.”

“Really?”

“Mhm. What do ya say? When we’s outta here ya wanna work with me? Ya got money, a house, food. You in?”

“I’s in.”

“Atta boy Jackie. Kid, you’re starvin, please eat.” He said. Jack listened. 

“How long are you here for?”

“I dunno…”

“Alright, Snyder will tell ya later.” He said.

“Snyder’s nice… I thought he was gonna be really mean cause I thought this was jail.”

“Nah, it’s cool here.” Backbone smiled. Little Jack finally finished eating. 

“Hop on bud.” Backbone said. Jack listened. He carried Jack to Snyder’s office. “Hey Mr.Snyder, Jackie here don’t know how long he’s stayin. I got a good idea fer a job.” Backbone grinned, ruffling his hair. 

“He’ll be out when you are, kid.”

“Alright Jackie, one week okay?”

“Mhm.”

“Lets go kiddo, bed time.”

“Okay.” He said. Backbone took him to the room.

“How bout that bunk Jackie, right next to me.”

“Okay…” He said. 

“Don’t be so shy kiddo. You’s a newsie now, you’s about ta get a whole bunch of olda brothas.”

“Really?”

“Yep, they’re great kid.”

“N’ I ain’t shy. J-just… I dunno.”

“I get it buddy, you told us, it’s been a rough few weeks.”

“Uh huh…”

“N’ you’re tired and hungry, that ain’t fun. Bet you’ll be better in the morning.” Jack nodded. 

“So tell me bout yourself kiddo.”

“Like what?”

“I dunno, what do ya like ta do, any dreams?”

“Yeah, yeah I got those.”

“Yeah? What are they?”

“I wanna go to Santa Fe.” He smiled. 

“That’s out west, yeah?”

“Uh huh.”

“What else kid, what do you like ta do?”

“Draw.”

“Wow bud. That’s good. You can draw at the lodgin house”

“The what?”

“‘s where we stay Jackie.”

“Oh.” He nodded. “How many people live there?”

“A lot. You’d be the youngest.”

“Oh, is that bad?”

“No, they’re gonna love you.” 

“They betta, I's likeable.” He smirked. Backbone grinned hearing that smug comment. 

“Nice one. That was slick Jackie boy.” He said. Jack grinned. “Go to sleep buddy. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Night Backbone.” 

“Night Jack.” He said. 

The older boy woke up with Jack on top of him. He didn’ know how it happened but he didn’t mind. He stayed there until the boy woke up.

“Hey little guy. How’d you end up here?”

“You said I could… you were tired though. You don’t remember?” 

“Nah but, I believe you. Sounds like somethin I’d say.” He said. Jack nodded. 

“It was just a little cold.”

“Yes bud, I know.” He said. 

“Wanna go see Snyder with me? I like ta tease the guy.”

“Yeah.” He smiled. “I like teasin people too.” 

Backbone grinned. Jack ate and got sleep and already opened up. He led the boy to Snyder. 

“Hey mista Snyda. How's yer day been so far.”

“Good until you showed up, kid.” He joked.

“Ouch. Hear that Jack?”

“I heard it.” He grinned. 

“Ah little quiet Jack is opening up?” The man smiled

“I really ain’t that quiet.” He shrugged. 

“Just a bad day yesterday bud?” 

“Yeah… I was really hungry n’ tired. Feelin better now.” He smirked. 

“Is he a mini you?” The man asked Backbone. 

“Dunno yet, I think so.”

“I ain’t a mini no one. I’s good on my own.” He smirked. 

“Oh yeah, Jack I’ve known ya fer a day and you’s my favorite.”

“Good.” He smirked. “I told you I’s likeable.” Backbone picked the kid up and tickled him. Jack giggled and hopped down. 

“Is Backbone your favorite Mista Snyda?”

“I don’t think I’m allowed to have a favorite buddy.”

“That’s a yes Jackie. I’s his favorite.”

“Well then I’s gonna have ta change that.” He smirked.

“You cocky jackass I love you.” Backbone said. Jack smiled. 

“I like ya too I guess.” He grinned. 

“You two are a good duo, stay friends.” Snyder said.

“Well I’s goin home with him so I’d hope so.” Jack shrugged. Backbone put Jack on his shoulders. Jack giggled. 

“You betta carry me to yer home like this.” 

“I will.” He grinned and got Jack down. 

“We’ll bug ya more later Snyda, Jackie I’ll race ya ta food.” He said. They raced. He let Jack win.They ate. The boys all played together, Jack liked being with Backbone. Finally they got out.

“We’ll be back kid, they don’t mind either.” He smirked.

“Okay.” Jack grinned. Backbone took the boy to the lodging house. He paid for Jack for the night and introduced him to the older boys. He was right. They all adored him and loved the sarcasm he brought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy happy little Jack while it lasts  
> ((can u tell I missed Backbone too lol))


	2. Trip 2: The giggles

The boys were back to the refuge about a month later. 

“Sorry Snyda, two of us seem ta be trouble makers.” Backbone grinned carrying Jack over his shoulder. 

“Yep.” He giggled. 

“Ah so you have a partner in crime now Backbone?”

“That I do.” He said putting Jack down. “Look how little he is, if I didn’t wanna get caught n’ see ya we’d be rich.”

“Yeah! We’d have like… a lot of money!” The boy giggled.

“Come here Jackie.” The man said. Jack went over, the man put him on his lap. “Fun on this side right?”

“Mhm.”

“Now what if you were in charge Jackie? You like it on this side?”

“I can’t be in charge, I's eight!” He giggled.

“Just pretend buddy. How long would you make Backbone serve huh? Remember, he stole and had some help from a kid.” The man tickled the boy which sent him off giggling. “How long would you give him?”

“One hundred years!” He giggled. 

“Hear that Backbone? Jack wants you to serve one hundred years.”

“Yeah well he’d be with me.” Backbone said. Jack giggled again on the man's lap.The man then picked up Jack and stood him on the desk tickling him. Jack giggled. 

“My pop used to do that!” He giggled. 

“Oh yeah?”

“Mhm! He’d pick me up just tickle me.” He said. The man tickled him.

“Stop it Snyda I can’t breathe!” He giggled.

“If you’re laughing and talking you’re breathing.” The man laughed. Then picked up Jack and through him over his shoulder. Jack giggled. 

“Snyda stop!” He giggled. 

“Snyda give him here.” Backbone said. The man did. 

“Thank you-” Jack started before Backbone started ticking him. “No!” He giggled. “Two hundred years! Give ‘im two hundred years!” Jack giggled. 

“You’d be with me buddy! I’d get to tickle you for two hundred years!”

“No!” He giggled. Finally it stopped. 

“You two are good boys, you know that?”

“No we ain’t. We’s in JAIL.” Jack giggled. Backbone laughed too. 

“You’re right buddy.” Snyder said smiling. “Guess it’s time to lock you up then.” He said throwing Jack over his shoulder.Jack giggled. 

“You’s so nice. Why’d you wanna run a jail fer work?”

“Well Jack, would you rather it be him or someone really mean who beats us up?” Backbone said. 

“Him.” Jack smiled. The man carried Jack to the room, Backbone following.

“Backbone and Jack are back boys, I’m so sorry you have to deal with them.” He jokes. Jack giggled. 

“You love us!” He said as Backbone took him off the man's shoulders.

“Yes I do buddy.” He ruffled his hair. “If you need me you know where I am.”

“Bye Snyda!” Jack hugged him. 

“Backbone, you should nickname this one Hugger.” he said hugging the boy back. 

“Maybe, but Cowboy suits ‘im betta.” Backbone said. Jack smiled and nodded. 

“Ah right, how's the dream of Santa Fe?”

“Still there.” He smiled.

“Good, never give up on your dreams.” 

“I won’t.” He smiled. “Bye Snyda, see ya.” Jack smiled. 

  
  


“Bye buddy.” The man said. Jack and Backbone then fooled around with the other kids. AFter dinner Backbone decided it was time for bed. Jack woke up in the middle of the night from a nightmare.Backbone looked so peaceful and Jack didn’t want to wake him. He walked to Snyder’s office. He knocked.

“Come in?” The man said.

“Mista Snyda?”

“Hey buddy, why are you awake?”

“I had a bad dream… n’ I didn’t wanna wake up Backbone...”

“Come here.” He said. Jack sat on his lap. 

“What did you dream about kiddo?”

“Daddy… I miss him.”

“I know you do, that’s okay buddy, you’re allowed to miss him.” He said. The boy leaned on him. 

“Jack, let me tell you a story.” He said. Jack nodded, already falling asleep on the mans lap. 

“Please…” He yawned. 

“Once upon a time, there was a cowboy named Jack Kelly. He lived in New York City with some friends of his.”

“Were you there too?” He asked, eyes shut.

“Yes. Mr.Snyder helped young Jack figure out a way to get on a train and head all the way to Santa Fe where the Cowboy could live happily ever after-” Jack was asleep. “The end.” He smiled and held the boy for a few minutes then carried him back to bed. 

There was an inspection the next day and Snyder let Backbone and Jack do the talking. He said these two were good kids, just keep ending up back because they were hungry. 

“Do you boys think it’s safe here?”

“Uh huh! A lot betta than out there.” Jack smiled. 

“Yeah, he treats us good, feeds us, he told little Jackie here a bedtime story after he had a bad dream.”

“Mhm! It was a really good story too… I fell asleep before it was over though.”

“How many times do you boys eat?”

“Three times a day.”

“N’ that's two more than usual!” Jack smiled.

“You boys seem like you would rather live here than go home”

“We don’t got a home. We stay in the lodgin house.” Backbone said. 

“No parents?”

“Nope.” They said in unison. 

“Do you boys work?”

“We’s newsies!” Jack smiled. 

“Oh, hard workers.”

“Yep, wish we could make more though…”

“When you’re older.”

“That’s a long time...” Jack said. The man finished up his questions and the boys went back to Snyder. Jack ran into his arms and was picked up, getting him to laugh. 

“How’d it go boys?”

“Easy!” Jack giggled. The inspector came back to the room to see Jack in the man's arms. He chuckled.

“You’re good. Doing a good job of taking care of them.”

“Of course. These kids deserve so much better.” He said. “Imagine being their ages and living like that? This little guy is eight, it’s horrible. If he can come here and feel better I’m doing something right.” He said. Jack smiled and hugged the man. “Alright Jackie, you can go play now.”

“Okay. Bye mista Snyda. Bye inspector guy.”

“Goodbye Jack.” The man said. Jack hopped on Backbones back and they left the room. They had a lot of fun that week and were released. 

“See ya soon Snyda.” Backbone grinned. 

“Try staying away for awhile okay? For the sake of your records.”

“Fine.”

“See ya in a while Snyda!” Jack said.

“Bye buddy, be safe, and take care of Backbone.”

“I will.” He smiled. They finally got to the lodging house. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok can i just say how WEIRD it feels writing Snyder like this?? like?? ah??


	3. Trip 3: The drinking

The boys returned to the refuge a few months later. Backbone had stolen some clothes and Jack had been helping.

“Boys, Snyder had a death in the family a little while ago, no teasing understand? He’s still upset about it.” The cop said. 

“Aw geez okay…” Backbone said. “Sorry Jackie, ain’t gonna be a fun one.”

“Ain’t yer fault… no jokin but maybe us bein there can cheer ‘im up a little bit. It helped me after my pop died cause I met you.” he gave that dimpled smile.

“Yeah, we’ll see buddy…” He said. They made it to the building. Jack hopped on Backbone’s back. The officers knocked on the door.

“What?”

“We got two more boss, they might cheer you up a bit.” The cop said. 

“Send them in.” He said. 

“Hiya Mista Snyda.” Backbone said. 

“We’s really sorry about your loss sir… I know it hurts…” Jack said. 

“How did you know that?” The man snapped, Jack hopped off of Backbone. 

“B-Because my parents are-” Backbone covered his mouth. 

“I mean how did you know that happened?”

“They warned us that you ain’t gonna be in the mood.” Backbone said. The man picked up the bottle of booze on his desk and finished this. 

“Jack, kid, get me another one of these.” He said. 

“Okay.” The boy ran off. He reached up and grabbed a bottle and went back. He was too young to understand this wasn't good. He went back to Snyder and Backbone. 

“Good boy.” He said, Jack smiled. “What did you boys do?”

“Stole a shirt, Jack helped.” Backbone said.

“You two do realize this isn’t okay? You don’t get in trouble here but when you’re old enough for jail it's not the same.”

“Yeah… we know. But jail don’t got you Mista Snyda. So there ain’t no point in gettin caught” Backbone said with a grn. 

“Just sign in and go.” He said. They listened. 

“This ain’t gonna be fun Jack, just me and you.” Backbone said. Jack nodded. 

That night Jack ended up having another nightmare. He went to the office, more scared than he was last time. He knocked on the door.

“Come in.” He said.

“Mista Snyda-”

“Go to bed Jack.”

“I had a bad dream…”

“What do you do when you have bad dreams at the lodging house?”

“Wake up Backbone.”

“So do that.”

“But-”

“No buts. Deal with it Jack.” He said. 

“So you ain’t gonna tell me another story?” He said, lip quivering.

“Don’t you start crying now. Jack, you have to learn to grow up.”

“But, I miss my daddy-”

“And I miss my wife Jack!” He raised his voice, scaring Jack now. “Grow up. People die. People die all the time. It’s a part of life. I’ll die one day, you’ll die one day. Be a man about it Jack, don’t start crying.” He said. The boy was already in tears though.

“I don’t wanna die…”

“No one does. But it happens. Happened to your mother, happened to your father-”

“You’s bein mean!”

“Go to bed Jack.” He said. Jack listened.He snuggled up against Backbone who woke up from the sound of Jack crying.

“Hey, what happened buddy?”

“Snyda- I-I had a bad dream n’ Snyda…” He sobbed. Backbone sat up and put Jack on his lap.

“You had a bad dream about Snyda?”

“No. I had a bad dream about daddy… n’ I went ta tell Snyda cause last time he helped. But he started yelling at me.” He cried. “He just said everyone dies. I don’t wanna-” Backbone picked up Jack and carried him to the office, not even knocking. He was mad, Jack was crying because of Snyder and that wasn’t okay. 

“What did you say to him? Jack ain’t much of a crier. What did you say?”

“He has to grow up. It’s been months-”

“He’s eight years old! He ain’t ready ta grow up yet! He’s finally begin ta have an okay childhood! Don’t force ‘im ta grow up. That ain’t right and you know it.” Backbone said.

“Go to bed Backbone.”

“No! Why’d you tell him that!?”

“Because people die. Get used to it. That’s why neither of you have parents. That’s why I don’t have a wife.”

“Yeah, and I’s sure ya know how much that sucks right now! No one wants ta hear that people die. He had a bad dream about his dad! You don’t tell ‘im that. If ya didn’t wanna deal with ‘im ya coulda handled that better. I get it, you’s greivin n’ it sucks. Hurts more than anything. But that don’t give ya the right ta yell at a kid who’s also greivin.”

“Go to bed Backbone.”

“I will. Have a good night.” He said and carried Jack out. “I’s sorry buddy, no one has the right ta make ya cry.”

“Why’s he so mad right now?”

“Cause he’s sad. Ignore ‘im, kay?”

“Mhm.”

“Tell me bout yer dream, yeah?”

“Daddy was with me, n’ then… he just went away… n’ then he was gone forever.” He frowned. 

“Stay with me tonight okay? And I promise you buddy. Yer daddy would still he here if it were up ta him. He loves you so much.” He said. Jack nodded and snuggled with him. They behaved the rest of the week hardly speaking to Snyder, scared he might snap again.

Finally they went to sign out. The man still had a bottle on his desk. 

“Mista Snyda… I don’t think it's good ta be drinkin that much-” Backbone started

“What do you know? You’re just a kid.”

“I-I know but. I’m just sayin maybe-”

“Jack, go get me another one.”

“But Backbone said-”

“I don’t care what Backbone said! Go get me another one understand?”

“Yes Mista Snyda.” He said and left the office. 

“What’s going on in there Kelly?” One of the guards asked.

“I dunno… Backbone said he don’t think ‘s good Snyda’s drinkin a lot n’ then he asked me ta get him anotha one.”

“He asked an eight year old to get him a drink?”

“I’s almost nine…”

“Jack, that doesn’t make it any better.”

“He asked me ta get him one when we came too…”

“Did you?”

“Yeah... He asked.” The boy shrugged.

“Stay here Jack. I’ll get it.” He said. Jack nodded. The man came back and walked Jack into the office. 

“Boss, he’s eight years old you can’t ask him to get you a drink.”

“He knows what he’s doing, it's fine.” The man said. 

“No boss… He’s a kid.”

“Boys, you can go home now. Jack, next time I ask  _ you _ to do something  _ you _ do it. Understand?”

“Yes sir.” He said. 

“Out.” he said. 

“What’s wrong with him?” Jack asked once they were outside. 

“Jackie… uh… look that ain’t good. He’s been drinkin a lot that really ain’t good.”

“Is that why he was being mean…” Jack said. 

“Yeah.” He said. 

“Is he gonna feel better?”

“I dunno kid…” He frowned. He took the boy back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> told ya it wouldn't last... he'll keep getting worse


	4. Trip 4: The yelling

Jack and Backbone stayed away for months, then they had a slow week. They hadn’t eaten in a day. Backbone couldn’t put Jack through it anymore. 

“I-I don’t got enough Jack…”

“That’s okay… I can go anotha da-”

“No. You ain’t goin anotha day n’ neither am I, get ready ta run.” He said. Jack nodded. Backbone grabbed some food. “Go Jackie.” He said. They nodded. The owner shouted and chased them shouting for a cop which inevitably got them caught. 

“Come on you two… you can’t be doing that.”

“Please just let us eat…” Jack begged.

“Hungry kiddo?”

“Mhm…” He frowned. 

“When did you two eat last?”

“Two days ago.” Backbone said.

“Bad selling week?”

“Very bad.” The cop took them back to the store. “Boys give it back, don’t worry, you’ll eat soon.” He said. They gave everything back. He took them to the refuge. Little Jack looked tired. He knocked on Snyder’s door. Jack couldn’t help but smile, maybe he was doing better than last time. 

“Boys.” He said. 

“Heya mista Snyda…” Backbone said. 

“What did you do?”

“We’s hungry.”

“A lot of people are hungry. They don’t all steal.” 

“Sorry sir.” Backbone said. 

“Did you eat?”

“Nothin.” Jack frowned. 

“Sign and go.” He said. They listened and ran to eat. They ate like pigs. Snyder called them back to his office. They listened. 

“No more of this stealing bullshit.” He said. Jack went behind Backbone. “Jack don’t be a coward.” He said. 

“Leave ‘im alone.”

“I’m giving you two a month.”

“A month!?” Jack asked.

“Problem with that Mr.Kelly? I can make it two.”

_ Mr.Kelly? No... I’s your little Jackie! don’t start callin me Kelly… I like Jackie _

“But… you always give us a week. N’ its a fun week!” 

“Kelly, does it look like this is going to be a fun week? Don’t be stupid.” He said. 

“What happened to you… you’s supposed ta be the nice guy. Ya said it yerself, if we can come here n’ feel betta you’s doin somethin right. YOU said that. N’ last time ya yelled at Jack n’ made ‘im cry n’ you’s still yellin at us! You ain’t our parent ya can’t do that.” Backbone said, clearly growing annoyed. 

“Disrespecting me now? I let a lot of things slide with you two but you’re getting out of hand.” 

“Snyda! What’s goin on! This ain’t funny!” Backbone said.

“A few months ago you was picking Jack up swingin ‘im around as if he was yer own son! Now this?”

“Jack, come here.” He said. Jack stayed still. “Jack, come here.” He said sternly. Jack listened. He picked up the boy and stood him on the desk. Jack didn’t even smile. “Still picking him up.”

“That ain’t the same and you know it.” Backbone said. 

“Did I or did I not pick the boy up?”

“Snyda! I know you’s smarter than that!” He said. 

“Get out Jesse.”

“Wow. The Jesse card? Jack lets go-”

“Only you.” He said. 

“I ain’t-”

“Out.” He said. 

“Jackie, I’s gonna be right outside.”

“Okay.” He said. Backbone left. 

“Get down Kelly.” He said. Jack hopped down. 

“You scared of me, kid?” He asked. Jack shook his head. “Good. Big boys don’t get scared do they?” Jack shook his head. “No more stealing, you understand me? Don’t be stupid.”

“Okay…”

“That’s not the response I want to hear.”

“Yes sir.” 

“Good boy, now go get me another drink.”

“I ain’t allowed ta-”

“Jack, get me another  _ fucking _ drink before I hurt you.” He said, raising his voice. Jack bolted out, running right into Backbone who held him. 

“Hey, what happened? I’s right here-”

“Let go!” He pulled away and ran to get Snyder a drink. He came running back. Backbone caught him. “Get off of me Backbone!”

“Jack, you can’t be-”

“Let go!” He begged. The older boy listened. He ran in and gave Snyder the bottle.

“Good boy, we have a long month don’t we?” He said, already calmer than what Jack saw a minute ago.

“Yes sir…” He frowned. 

“Aw don’t look so sad Kelly, you’re still my favorite.” He said squeezing the boys cheeks, getting a small smile out of him, maybe his Snyder was still there. Maybe he and Backbone were over thinking. 

“Backbone too?”

“Of course.” He said. “Go with the others now Jack.” He said. Jack ran out.

“What happened?” Backbone asked. 

“Nothin.”

“Jack-”

“It’s okay, we’s still his favorite.”

“Jack, no.”   
  


“He said.” He smiled.

“Jack, he ain’t thinkin right.”

“He’s-”

“Come on buddy.” He said taking Jack to the room. 

“Jack, he’s drinkin too much, I know you’s thinkin he’s alright. He ain’t through. When he asks ya ta get ‘im a drink, don’t do it.” He said. Jack nodded. 

Their first week passed. Snyder called the boys into his office. 

“Boys, sit down.” He said. They did. “I haven’t had a drink since the last one Jack brought me.” He said. 

“Good job Snyda…” Backbone said. Jack smiled. 

“Come here Jack.” He said. Jack listened. “Next time I tell you get me a drink don’t do it okay?”

“Okay.” He nodded. 

“You boys can go.” He said. 

The no drinking streak didn’t last. It started up again a few days later, he got mean again and for the most part he yelled at Jack specifically. 

He had the boys in his office, scolding them for something minor, he told Backbone to leave first. He knew what he was doing. Get the older boy to leave so he can’t defend Jack. 

“Jack, grab me one of these.” He said. 

“No.”

“The hell did you just say to me?”

“N-No, sir.”

“Fucking peice of shit.” He said. Jack frowned. “Go get me one you little asshole.”

“I can’t.”

“Don’t be a dumbass, Kelly,”

“You said not to!”

“You’re so fucking useless it’s insane.” 

“But-”

“Kelly I swear to fucking God if you don’t get me the thing I asked for I will hurt you in ways you can’t even begin to imagine. Do you understand me?” Last time he threatened to hurt Jack the boy ran away obeying, he couldn’t do that again. 

“Yes sir, but, you said not to so you can-”

“Oh my God. What the fuck is wrong with you?” Jack took a step backwards. “I liked you Kelly, I really liked you. You were a good kid. But now you think you can disobey me? Little shithead,”

“I ain’t disobeyin you! I-I…”

“Spit it out!”

“you was the one ta say not ta getcha a drink!”

“And now I’m saying to go get one. Do what you’re told. Now.” Jack gave up feeling hopeless. He got the man what he asked for. 

“Don’t you ever say no to me ever again.”

“Yes sir.” He frowned. 

He went to the boys room. 

“What happened?” Backbone asked. 

“He was bein mean…” 

“What kinda mean?” Backbone said making sure his little friend wasn’t physically hurt. Jack proceeded to tell Backbone everything the man called him without swearing, unlike the man. 

“Jackie… hey, don’t believe ‘im. You’s smart n’ funny n’ useful n’ the best kid around. He just gets mean if he’s drunk… and he seems ta be gettin drunk a lot.”

“I tried stoppin it though! I tried sayin no…”

“Jack, he threatened you. Yer safety is more important. I know you’s torn. This sucks. He was real nice wasn’t he?” He said. Jack nodded. 

“He reminded me of my pop… b-but now he’s just yellin at me fer everything…”

“I know bud… It sucks… maybe one day it’ll be over… fer now go to sleep okay? I’s right here.”

Finally they were allowed out. Jack was really upset by the whole visit. He couldn’t stop thinking about the way Snyder played with him at first or the moments this trip where he would tell Jack he was the favorite and then just yell at him constantly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> normally I say eventually it will get better but no... this one is an angst ride


	5. Trip 5: The slap

The boys decided they weren’t going back to see Snyder anymore, not unless they were actually caught and even then would struggle. The now nine year old had been selling for a while and Backbone would let him run off and sell on his own, and he was good at it. Backbone told him he should improve the headline but didn’t know how good Jack would be at that. He had no problem selling out, especially to older ladies. Jack had one more.

“Extra extra! Home breakin n’ missin baby!” He said then felt someone grab him. One of Snyder’s officers. Jack gave a confused look. 

“Let’s go Kelly.”

“What? I didn’t do nothin-”

“Snyder wants you back.”

“But I didn’t do nothin-”

“Lying about a headline for money?”

“Sorta what we all do… can’t just take me fer that.”

“Ah, but now you’re resisting arrest.” He said. 

“I gotta sell my papes-” The man took it and grabbed Jack, dragging him to the refuge. 

“Here you go Snyder got your little guy.” He said. 

“Perfect. Come here little Jack, I missed you.” He said. Jack listened, he wished he had Backbone to protect him. “You know there was a little reward for you.”

“Why? I didn’t do nothin-”

“Because Jack, if you steal once you steal again, I can’t have a little convict like you on the street. They’re looking for Backbone too. Now, empty your pockets”

“But-” 

The man slapped him.

Jack had never been hit before. Sure he’d wrestle with the boys at home but they would never get hurt. Snyder just deliberately slapped Jack who had a feeling that wouldn’t be the last slap he’d ever get. Jack listened trying not to glare at the man. 

“And that’s his raise.”

“Givin ‘im my money ain’t a raise no one should be proud of.”

“He doesn’t need to know where it came from.”

“Can I go?”

“What didn't you miss me?”

“You just hit me. I don’t want to be with you.”

“That's too bad.” He said, Jack got up to leave. The man threw a bottle, purposely missing Jack but still scaring him.

“Sit your ass down right now, Kelly.” He said. Jack listened. “Don’t you EVER not listen to me.” He slapped the boy again. “Do you understand?”

“Yeah…” He swallowed. The man slammed his fist on the desk forcing Jack to jump.

“Do you understand!?”

“Y-Yes sir.” He said softly. The door opened.

“Let go! I didn’t do nothin!” Jack knew the voice. 

“Jack!? What the hell kid! I told you-”

“I didn’t do nothin! They jus’ took me here!”

“Backbone, empty your pockets.”

“I ain’t got nothin, only money-” Jack didn’t want to watch Backbone get hit so he shut his eyes, but there was no slap. That seemed to have been a Jack Kelly special. 

“Empty your pockets.”

“Jus’ money.” He emptied everything. 

“Now we have two raises.” 

“You’s takin our money!? We need that for when we get outta here! We gotta eat.”

“Not getting out for a while. I told little Jack here-” He picked up Jack and stood him on the desk. Jack hated that now. It used to be fun. Now he didn’t like Snyder picking him up. Especially after the man slapped him. It was a way to install fear, it used to be ‘oh look buddy I can pick you up and play with you.’ Now it was an ‘oh hey Jack by the way, not only can I hit you but you’re a lot smaller than I am so I can do whatever I want and you cant win’ thing.

“Jack why’s your cheek red?” He asked. Jack shrugged. 

“I think I’m keeping you boys for a year.”

“A year!?” Jack asked. 

“Is there a problem?”

“Yeah! We didn’t do nothin wrong-” The hardest smack yet, Jack flew off the desk and landed on the floor. Tears streamed down his face and he couldn’t stop it, he tried to but he was so afraid and shocked and it did sting. 

“Jack!” Backbone ran over and helped the kid up. “Hey buddy… you’s okay, yeah?” He said, wiping Jack’s eyes.

“Don’t you EVER touch him.” Backbone said, picking up Jack. 

“I hardly touched him. Don’t be such a baby Jack.”

“He went flyin off yer desk! Leave him alone! Ya lost all respect from me. You don’t hit a nine year old kid.”

“Nine now Jack?” He asked. Jack quivered in fear.

“Leave him be.” Backbone said. “You lost yer fuckin mind if you think we’s stayin fer a year. Jackie, we’s goin home.” He said. 

“Don’t you dare.” He said. Backbone was already out the door. The guards blocked them.

“Move. you got your stupid extra money that he took from us.”

“From y-”

“Yes. he took our money from sellin we don’t get ta eat now. All yours. Get outta my way. He ain’t allowed ta hit Jack like that ever again. Don’t let ‘im hit ANYONE like that.”

“Kelly he hit you?” a different one said, one who didn’t take them. The boy nodded. “Go…” He said opening the door. Backbone ran for about a block and went into an alleyway. 

“Jack… that wasn’t the first time he hit you… i-is that why your cheek was red?” He asked, Jack nodded. 

“I’s fine…” He said and wiped his eyes. Backbone took Jack home and tucked him into bed. He told all of the boys to stay away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and now he's getting physical ,,, slowly but he is


	6. Trip 6: The shiner

Jack was being dragged back to the refuge after being away for months, he fought it. He begged and kicked. There's not a lot a little boy could do against three grown men. 

“I don’t wanna go! Please! He hits me!”

“Relax Kelly!” Jack kept yanking away. They yanked him and threw him over his shoulder. 

“Please I don’t wanna go! I didn’t do anythin!”   
  


“Our boss wants YOU, we bring you.”

“Please!” He didn’t want to cry. They got him there despite his struggle. Jack was forced to sit.

“What's wrong Kelly? Didn’t miss me? We had to catch our run away.”

“You hit me!” 

“You were acting up.” The man said. 

“Sign and come here.” He said. Jack just signed. 

“Over here Kelly.” He said. Jack got up. The man pulled Jack onto his lap. Jack just frowned as he was forced there. He wished he could get up and run around, run away from this man... this spider. “What's the matter with you? You laughed at this not even a year ago.”

“You was nice a year ago.” He said being a little too honest. He pushed Jack off.

“Are you saying I’m not nice!?”

“You’s mean! You hit me last time! You keep yellin at me! You tell me one thing n’ I listen ta you n’ then yo start yellin at me fer listenin ta what YOU said ta do! I didn’t do anythin wrong!” A new slap. 

“How dare you. You’re a fucking disappointment .”

“I’s sure.” He said.

“Oh so you’re gonna be a smart mouth now?”

“I’ve BEEN a smart mouth… since ya met me. Guess you’ve been too drunk ta realize…”

_ Really? Ya had ta go n’ say that? _

The man's fist made direct contact with Jack’s eye sending him tumbling backwards. He landed on the floor and sat up trying t process what the man just did.

_ He... He punched me... that hurt more than a slap... I can't open my eye... Crap that hurt. _

“Get out of my fucking sight.” He said. Jack stayed still for a minute, he couldn’t open his eye, it hurt. The man grabbed him by his shirt. 

“Are you fucking deaf!? I said get out.” He pushed him. Jack stumbled out. The nicest of the officers was right there. He touched Jack getting him to flinch and yelp. 

“Jack, hey, calm down, look at me.” 

_ Calm down? No… he hit me… my eye… _

“What happened Jack, look at me.” he said. Jack took his hand away from his eye and tried to open it. 

“Did he hit you?” Jack nodded. 

“Punch…” He said. The man picked up Jack and carried him into the room.

“Boss… we talked about this… you can’t hit the kids.”

“That one mouthed off.”

“I don’t care. You don't punch a kid! He’s not staying.” 

“You’re fired.” Snyder said without a second thought. 

“Boss-”

“I’m not your boss anymore. Hear that Kelly? No ones gonna be around to protect you. You act up like that you take the punishment." He said, then turned back to his now former officer. "Find a new job and you’re not taking that bastard with you.”

“If you’re not my boss I don’t have to listen to you. I’m taking Jack home. No more hitting.” He said carrying Jack out before anyone could object. 

“Kelly, you know how to make it home?”

“Yes sir…”

“Go, make sure you’re careful.” He said looking at the swollen eye forming. Jack made it home unable to stop thinking about the way the man struck him. How many other kids has he hit? He made it home and went right for a hug from Backbone. 

“What happened to your eye Jack! Where were you-” It hit him before he could finish.

“Snyda.”

“No. Not Snyda… he’s the spida now.”

“Yeah… yeah he is. He punched you?” Jack nodded.

“‘S my fault Backbone. I was mouthing off… I was bein a jerk.”

“Crap kid…” He said, “Look, it ain’t yer fault. No ones got the right ta hit ya, understand?”

“Yes sir.”

“Don’t pull that shit here Jack,” He said frustrated, he was angry at Snyder but Jack missed that. He winced hearing his older buddy yell. “Hey, I’s sorry buddy… I shouldn’t be yellin, I ain’t mad at you, I’s mad at him.” He hugged his friend. “we don’t say no ‘sirs’... try sleeping okay? Yer eyes really gonna hurt though.”

“Okay.”

“But hey, you’s gonna have a shiner yeah? You’s gonna look so much tougher than you already is.” He said. Jack smiled.

“Promise?”

“I promise.” He said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack's first trip alone :'((( at least he still had some help.


	7. Trip 7: The beating

Jack and Backbone found themselves back to the building. They couldn’t really say they hadn’t done anything, that would be a lie. 

“I told you two, enough.” He said. 

“Yep…” Backbone said. 

“Attitude?”

“No sir,”

“Out of my face.” He said. Backbone listened. Jack got up.

“Not you. When do you fucking learn, I dismiss you one at a time.” He said.

“Sorry sir.” Jack said, he sounded so young. Backbone left, worried about Jack.

“You don’t learn do you?”

“Sorry sir.” He said again.

“Not as sorry as you’re gonna be.” He said, grabbing Jack. His eyes grew huge. He threw Jack to the ground. 

“What are you doin-”

Kick. 

_ Take it Kelly. He’s a monster now. Don’t give him what he wants. _

Punch.

The man had brass knuckles on. That hurt in a way Jack didn’t understand. He saw the kick coming, still hurt but he could prepare. He didn’t know the man had rings on. He prepared for a punch, not to start bleeding. Then the other fist. No ring, still hurt but better then the metal ripping his skin. Then back to the ring. Jack quickly learned the pattern. Then the kicks were thrown into the mess. Jack was tossed around like a ragdoll by the man. He didn’t know how long it lasted but it hurt. He refused to cry. Snyder stopped. 

“Not one single tear? Impressive Kelly.” He said. 

“Ain’t it?” He managed to say back. He punched the boy again in the forehead. He felt the blood start dripping down his face.

“You’re going to be a little problem huh?”

“I ain’t one one fer givin up.”

“I know that.” He punched him again.

_ Don’t cry Kelly. _

“Yeah Kelly, you’re still my favorite.” He said, an evil smile growing.

_ Crap. That ain’t good…. Holy crap he’s gonna go really hard on me. _

One more punch and he was let go. He went back to Backbone hiding the pain very well.

“What happened?”

“Nothin, you’s gonna get mad…”

“Snyder hit you…”

“More than hit.” He said. Backbone looked at his little buddy closer.

“Are...Are you bleeding?   
  


“...No”

“Don’t lie to me…”

“I’s fine.”

“Jack you’s too young fer that shit. You’re not fine and don't say you are.”

“You’s only a few years olda than me.”

“Jack, what did he do to you?”

“It’s my fault Backbone...I-I…”

_ What did I do? Nothing… all I did was get up when Backbone got up? He did this for no reason…  _

“He hit me.”

“No shit he hit you. Why? You said it's yer fault...”

“I-I was tryin ta think… it had ta be my fault right? Why else would he hit me? But… there was no reason… I just… I got up when you did. Please don’t go to him… he’ll hurt you….”

“I won’t, I won’t. But this ain’t okay.”

“B-Backbone…”

“Jack…”

“He said I’s still his favorite… b-but you don’t hurt yer favorite… that don’t make sense...”

“Yeah, his favorite rag doll. Kid I’s sorry but he’s gonna really love beating the shit outta you.”

“But… we can’t stay away. Even if we don’t steal they take us here.”

“I know buddy… I’s so sorry…” He said. Backbone seemed to be defeated. They WERE defeated. They were just kids and a man who used to adore them is now becoming aggressive and they couldn’t do anything to stop it. Jack stayed away from the man the best he could. It didn’t stop him from getting beat a few more times. Backbone had tried not to make Jack panic but the bruises on the little boys face were so bad it was frightening. No one should have to go through what Jack was being forced through. Next time Jack was dragged to Spider's office Backbone followed. 

“Don’t touch him.” Backbone said. 

“Stay out of this.” Snyder said. “Just straightening out Kelly.”

“No! Don’t! Straighten me out… I teach Jack everything-”

“Fine, both of you.”

“No!” Jack yelled. Snyder slapped him. 

“Shut your mouth Kelly.” He said. Jack then watched the man put on his rings.

“Backbone no!” He yelled. The man hit Jack first. 

“I told you to shut up.” He said. He pushed Jack against the wall.

He then beat Backbone.There was a lot of yelling. Jack wasn’t sure who it was. Was it him? Was he yelling for it to stop? He didn’t know. Then the spider threw out Backbone. 

“Now you, you little shit.” He said. He laughed at the boy. “You’re scared.” He said. He beat Jack, Jack’s worst beating this trip. The man grabbed Jack by his throat 

“Stop it Snyda I can’t breathe!” He begged. He wanted to laugh at himself, he’s said those exact words before, but Snyder was tickling him, he was laughing. He missed that moment. 

“If you’re talking you’re breathing.” The man said and punched him again, his nose was gushing. Another punch took the boy out. Jack fell forward. He didn’t pass out but he was going too if the spider kept going. The man finally finished, knowing Jack was at his breaking point. 

“Go.” He said. Jack went to move but instead just collapsed. 

“Kelly?” The man asked, sounding innocent, as if he wasn’t the reason Jack was on the floor. “Kelly!?” He said louder now picking up Jack. The door flew open, Snyder was loud and the panic was heard by Backbone. 

“What the hell did you do!?” He yelled. 

“He’ll be fine.”

“Give me him!” He said. The man handed him over. Backbone left grabbing a rag. Jack began waking up.

“Hey buddy hi, you’re gonna be okay.” He said. 

“W-What happened?”

“You passed out. Jack look, this is gonna hurt like hell but I gotta clean ya up.”

“Okay.” He yawned. 

Backbone cleaned Jack’s cheek. Jack winced.

“I’s sorry Jack…”

“‘S fine…” He said.

“Seems he went harda on ya.” The boy shrugged.

“Jack,pretend to be passed out still okay?”

“Why?”

“So we can get outta here.” He said. Jack nodded. Backbone picked him up and Jack allowed himself to go limp. 

“Snyda! He out of it! Still… I-I gotta get ‘im help… I don’t care what you say.”

“Don’t snitch to a doctor.”

“You think we got money fer a docta?” He rolled his eyes. He got out with Jack, Snyder may be abusive but it was still very easy to leave. They prayed that wouldn’t change. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor boys :(
> 
> still only getting worse though,,,


	8. Trip 8: The basement

Jack was dragged there alone. No Backbone. No help. 

_ You’re almost ten Jack… you can handle him. It keeps getting worse though… _

He got a look at Snyder. He looked worse. He always looks worse.

“Back again huh?”

“Seems like it.” He shrugged. 

“You need help Kelly.”

“Me? I need help?”

“You’re nothing but a little convict Kelly. That’s why you keep ending up back. We’re gonna give you the help you need.” He said. Jack laughed. “Something funny?”

“Yeah Spida, yeah.” 

“We’re going to ignore what you just said for now, what's so funny. Hm?”

“Ya now, just the idea that  _ I’s _ the one that needs help n’ not you. I didn’t even do nothin wrong you just want me back.”

“Don’t deny the fact that you will steal again.”

“Maybe, but thats fer survival. N’ my pals. I ain’t the youngest no more. They need stuff I’s gonna get it.” 

“Ah so the baby isn’t even the baby anymore.”

“Nope.crazy how they grow up ain’t it?” He smirked.

“You get worse the older you get.”

“I ain’t even ten yet. You n’ me gonna have a hard time gettin along huh?” he grinned. 

“If you would just behave-”

“If you would just stop drinkin.” The man grabbed Jack. 

“I’ve had it.”

“Already!? I ain’t even say anythin bad yet!” He protested. The man dragged him to the door to the basement and opened it. 

“Get down there.”

“But-”

“Jack I will push you.” He said. Jack went down. It was cold and dark. There was still some light for now. Once the sun set there would be nothing. He looked around. A rat. He yelled. No one heard. He was trapped down there, just him and a rat that could definitely have him sick. He didn’t like it at all. After a little while he began freaking out completely.

_ What if Spider forgets I’s here? Please don’t forget… _

He looked around more. There was more than one rat to keep him company. 

“Snyda!?” He called. “Anyone!? There’s rats! N’ its cold down here!” 

_ No one can hear you.  _

“Please!”

_ Still can’t hear ya. You’s stuck here for a bit.  _

He sat against the wall trying to map out what he would do if a rat got too close. He didn’t want to hurt an animal though. Finally the door opened. The men came down. 

“Mista Snyda…” He gave a sigh of relief. 

“Don’t you dare act innocent like that.”

“P-Please just get me outta here… t-theres rats.”

“I know.” He laughed. “What mister tough guy afraid of some rats?” He grabbed the boys face. “Aw is baby cold.”

“Quit callin me that! I ain’t a baby! I got two little broaths now!”

“Oh do you Kelly? Their names are?”

“Crutchie n’ Racetrack.” He said with a smile, he was so proud of those boys. He was so proud to KNOW those boys. 

“I’ll remember that.” He said.

“No don’t!” He begged. 

_ Change the subject. _

“Do I get to eat?” He asked. The man laughed. “No Kelly. Just making sure you’re not dead yet.” He said and kicked him. 

“But-”

“You’re staying down here all night.” The boys face dropped. “What? Scared of the dark?”

“No… but… the rats…”

“I don’t care about the fucking rats.”

_ I care about the stupid spider in front of me. _

“Have a good night Kelly.” He said with an evil smile.

“No please! I-I don’t wanna be here!”

“Begging?” He laughed. “You’re pathetic without anyone here to protect you.”

“I don’t need no one to protect me! Backbone just does it!”

“You should be thanking me Kelly.”

“Why!?”

“I’m the reason you met him.”

“Yeah when you was nice! You’s a whole different person now! I don’t gotta thank YOU I gotta thank that guy!”

“Ah right, what did you call me before?”

“Spida.” 

“You think you’re clever?”

“You KNOW I’s clever.” He smirked. The man slapped him.

“You want to get the shit beat out of you?”

“Uh huh. Ain’t that my job? Jack Kelly, Spida’s favorite punchin dummy.”

“Jackass.”

“Yep.” He grinned. 

“You’re going to be terrible as a teenager.” He said. “Unless… I break you before then,”

“Ya got a little more than three years.” He grinned. Snyder punched him and laughed.Jack curled up knowing what was coming. The man kicked Jack around, too hard. Jack screamed.

“Spida! Stop! I-I… m-my rib!” He started crying. 

“Aw your rib hurts?” He said in a mocking tone.

“Mista Snyda please… please it hurts!” He sobbed. The man didn’t listen. He kept beating poor Jack. Who was sobbing from the pain in his ribs. Finally the man stopped.

“Stop crying you baby. Go to sleep.” He said. Jack crawled under the stairs sobbing his eyes out. He wasn’t a crier, everyone knew that, but he was in so much pain and a not normal amount of pain that Snyder caused. He eventually passed out for the night waking up incredibly sore.

He heard the door open.

_ Please let me out. I need a bed. _

“Kelly… where are you.” He said, almost singing. It didn’t take him long to find the helpless child huddled under the stairs.

“Hiding from me?”

“N-No sir… just the rats”

“Enough with the rats Kelly!”

“I don’t wanna get sick!”

“You’re scared of a rat Kelly.”

“Okay! Yes I’s scared of the rats! Just lemme alone!” He begged. 

“Are you still crying?”

“It hurts! My rib hurts.” He cried. The man yanked him up causing Jack to cry harder. The man then threw the boy over his shoulder causing so much pain. He took him to the room. 

“Jack’s being a baby who wants to take care of him.” He said. No one said anything. Snyder threw Jack down. He let out a cry of pain. The man kicked him again in the side. Then left.

“You okay kid?” One of the older kinds bent down and touched Jack’s shoulder. Jack flinched.

“Hey, sorry buddy... You okay?”

“I’s fine…”

  
“Are you sure? He beat the life out of you.”

“No he didn’t! I’s breathin ain’t I?”

_ Yeah... that's what Snyder would want ya ta say... _

“Okay… yes, but he hurt you. Sit up Jack.” He said. Jack shook his head. “Kid…. uh, Jack. Right? ‘S Jack?”

“Mhm…”

“I’s gonna feel you okay? See if anythings broken.” Jack nodded. The older boy felt around.

“Shit… Yeah Jack, broken rib.”

“Broken?”

“Yeah… how long you here fer?”

“Dunno…” He said, forcing himself up. 

“Where you goin?”

“Spida.” He said and went to the office. The man rolled his eyes.

“What?”

“My rib”

“Enough about it.”

“It’s broken!”

“Too bad.” 

“I need-”

“You need to leave me alone before I beat the shit out of you and hurt another rib.” He said.

That was it. Jack had to escape. He waited for the night and made it out right through a window with a grin. He made it back to the lodging house limping.

“Jack!” Backbone went to hug him. 

“No!” He didn’t mean to scream. 

“Jack’s back!” He heard, Race and Crutchie came as fast as they could.

“Hey boys…. Go away fer a sec, gotta tell Backbone somethin.”

“Kay…” 

_ That was easy… _

“Backbone… h-he… basement and rats n’ my rib is broken n’ the rats…”

“Hey, calm down. It's okay buddy, you's safe now. Deep breathes” He said. Jack nodded and did as told tearing up.

"It hurts..."

"I know Jack, I know. Now tell me what happened?"

“He made me stay in the basement… n’ there were rats… n’ he came back n’ he beat me up n’ m-my rib ‘s broken… one of the olda kids said.”

“Holy shit Jack… stay inside… please.”

“Kay…” He agreed. He then went to the boys.

“No hugs but hi.” He somehow smiled.

“Are you okay?” Crutchie asked

“Course I am.”

“You’re bruised though…” Race asked.

“Yep. broken rib too. Ain’t that crazy Racer...”

“Broken rib!?”

“Uh huh! That old guy me n’ Backbone always talk bout, Spida, he beat me up bad.”

“Why?”

“Cause your olda brotha don’t know how ta shut his mouth.” He grinned. They giggled. Everyone said hello to Jack and went to bed, everyone except Jack who drew the basement and the rats that kept him company. Backbone woke up to Jack scribbling.

“Santa Fe?”

“No… basement”

“Lemme see.” He said. Jack showed him.

“You’re so good Jack. Holy shit never stop drawin.”

“Sure thing.”

“Were you mouthin off?”

“Uh huh. Sorry-”   
  


“Atta boy. I’s so proud of you Jack. Look, yeah he beats ya but that shows you ain’t givin up.” He grinned. Jack smiled. 

“Go ta bed Jackie. N’ sleep all day tomorra.”

“Fine.” He grinned and rolled over ready for bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jacks getting a little older now,,, which means a little more cocky,,, which means Snyder isn't gonna be too happy.


	9. Trip 9: The belt

Jack had managed to stay away from the refuge for over two years. He’d grown a lot in that time. His sarcasm leaped out whenever it got the chance. He had convinced himself that Snyder forgot about him but also prayed Snyder wasn’t hitting other kids. The memories from all eight trips haunted him but he was glad he wasn’t going back. Until…

Race was sick. Very sick. Jack was not taking any risks. He stole a blanket and food without a problem. Now Race was safely wrapped in a blanket and eating. Then Jack got cocky, he was good at stealing so why not get some more? He grabbed some clothes.

“HEY! Officer, we got a thief!” He heard. Jack sprinted faster, somewhat enjoying the rush. He was faster then they were and could definitely last longer than they could. He could get away with this. Until he tripped on an uneven brick. He scraped himself up pretty badly but tried to get up and keep going. Too late, cops were right there and forced on the cuffs. 

“Kelly?” One said. 

“Nope.” Jack shrugged. 

“Jack frickin Kelly. Never thought we’d see you again. Thought you ran away out west.”

“I did. Came back ta visit. Figured a guy like me was missed.”

“Snyders gonna have a rally with you.”

“Good. I missed that old bastard.”

“You’re gonna regret saying that.”

“Yeah? I’ll say it ta his face.” He smirked.

“Where’d this attitude come from.

“I’s twelve years old. I’s at the most annoying phase of my life.” He smirked. 

“He’s gonna kill you.”

“I’ve lived a full life.”

“You got an answer for everything?”

“You want me ta answer that?”

“No just be quiet.”

“Deal.” He said. They finally made it to the building. 

“Boss, remember this one?” They shoved forward Jack.

“Kelly?” The man asked.

“No?” Jack raised an eyebrow.

“Don’t be fucking stupid. Take off his cuffs.”

“Oh, I’s gettin privileges” He smirked. Once they were off he plopped down in the chair across from Snyder and swung his feet up on the desk fiddling with his fingers. 

“So Spida, how’s ya been?”

“You got even more disrespectful…”

“Yep. Ya said teen years would be hard… almost there.”

“Why’s your arm all scraped up?”

“I tripped. That's how they caught me. Woulda gotten away if that stupid brick wasn’t messed up.”

“What a shame. Aren’t you glad you’re back though?”

“Thrilled. You gonna break anotha rib?”

“No Kelly, I have something else in mind.”

“Do ya?” He smirked. 

“Oh Snyder, before you start, the boy did say some pretty rude things-”

“Oh yeah, I called ya an old bastard.” He smirked. He seemed to have no shame. Which excited Snyder, he wanted to break Jack tonight. 

“Ya know ya didn’t haveta snitch, I said I was gonna say it anyway so fuck you.” He shrugged.

“Kelly!” Snyder slapped him. “You watch your mouth. My roof, my rules.”

“Wait… I sleep on the roof. So come ta the lodgin house my roof my rules.” He smirked while mocking the man.

“If I came there I’d drag every single one of your little friends back here. How’s Backbone.”

“Happy away from you. We talk about ya a lot. Ya know, how nice ya used ta be. All the guys younga than me know they gotta stay away from the mean ol’ drunk too. Congrats spida, you got yerself a reputation.” He smirked.

“Shirt off and get up.”

“Why? You want me shirtless? You sly dog.” He smirked.

“Don’t be fucking weird Kelly.”

“I ain’t bein weird! You are! Wanting a shirtless fuckin twelve year old.” The man slapped him. Jack got his shirt off. 

“Jack, you’re gonna learn some math today.”

“Shit. I suck at math.” He grinned. 

“Now you’re going to get better.” The man said. He heard the man take off his belt. 

_ Oh shit. _

“Count Kelly.” 

“One, two, three-”

“You fucking idiot. After you feel it you count.”

“Oh.” He said. He felt the burning of the leather on his back. He screamed. He wasn’t expecting it. The man laughed. 

“Hurts doesn’t it? It’ll be worse the older you get. Now count.”

“One.”

_ Slash.  _

He felt blood begin dripping down.

“Two…”

_ Slash. _

Tears began to form in his eyes. 

“Three… how long Spida…”

“For that comment? You earned yourself ten more.”

“No! Please!”

_ Slash. _

“Four.” A tear escaped.

“Are you crying?” He laughed.

“Please stop.” He begged. “Mister Snyda please.” He begged. 

_ Slash. _

“Five…”

“You sound weak.”

“Please stop… please.”

_ Slash. _

Jack collapsed. 

“You’re weak Jack.” He said. Jack turned to face him. 

“Please mista Snyda… please… ‘s me, yer little buddy… yer little Jackie.” He said, tears filled his eyes. He didn’t mean to beg. The memories came rushing back.

_ “Snyder, we got a new kid.” He said. The man looked up at the trembling boy. _

_ “Aw, hey buddy, what’s your name?” _

  
  


_ “Come here Jackie.” The man said. Jack went over, the man put him on his lap. “Fun on this side right?” _

_ “Mhm” He smiled and nodded. _

_ “Now what if you were in charge Jackie? You like it on this side?” _

_ “I can’t be in charge, I's eight!” He giggled. _

_ “Just pretend buddy. How long would you make Backbone serve huh? Remember, he stole and had some help from a kid.” The man tickled the boy which sent him off giggling. “How long would you give him?” _

_ “One hundred years!” He giggled.  _

_ “Backbone and Jack are back boys, I’m so sorry you have to deal with them.” He jokes. Jack giggled.  _

_ “You love us!” He said as Backbone took him off the man's shoulders. _

_ “Yes I do buddy.” He ruffled his hair. “If you need me you know where I am.” _

_ “Bye Snyda!” Jack hugged him.  _

  
  


_ “Hey buddy, why are you awake?” _

__

_ “I had a bad dream… n’ I didn’t wanna wake up Backbone...” _

__

_ “Come here.” He said. Jack sat on his lap. _

_ “What did you dream about kiddo?” _

_ “Is Backbone your favorite Mista Snyda?” _

_ “I don’t think I’m allowed to have a favorite buddy.” _

_ “That’s a yes Jackie. I’s his favorite.” _

_ “Well then I’s gonna have ta change that.” He smirked. _

He’d never regretted anything more. There was a point where he WANTED to be Snyder’s favorite. Now he’d give alost anything to be forgotten about.

Snyder slapped him back into reality

“Don’t look for pity like that.”

“I ain’t... please…” he begged. 

“You’re right about something. You’re MY little Jackie. And I get to do whatever I want.” 

“Please stop.”

“That's only six Jack. You’re not near done.” He said 

_ Slash. _

Jack screamed. 

“Say it Jack!”

“Seven.” He whimpered. 

_ Slash. _

That was right on top of another slash. Jack screamed. At this rate he was going to pass out. It didn’t help that he didn’t eat today either. 

“Eight.”

_ Slash, slash, slash. _

He couldn’t remember anything. He woke up on Snyder’s desk. 

_ Did he hit me more when I was knocked out? _

“Finally.” He said. “Sit up Jack, I have to clean you before you get infected and die.”

Jack had no idea if the man was bluffing or not. He cleaned the man's back, not caring about Jack. Backbone would apologize and say he’ll be better soon. Snyder just cleaned putting way too much pressure on Jack to cause more pain. Jack refused to react. 

“We’ll finish that tomorrow Kelly.”

“Y-Ya ain’t done yet?”   
  


“I did twenty five. That was the goal for tonight. However, you were not awake for fifteen of those. You have to face the consequence for your actions.”

“But-”

“Go to a room before I shove you in the basement.”

It had been years but Jack could never forget the basement. It was frightening. The darkness, the cold, the rats. Jack hated the idea of being alone. He wouldn’t last in the basement so he made his way to the room.

_ Kelly! The window! Go out the window! _

He shifted his eyes to the window for his grand escape. Barred. 

“Hey uh… kiddo, why are the window barred?” He asked a kid younger than he was.

“A kid ran away out the window one time. Snyda said that kid needed ta stay. It’s actually a really good story wanna hear?” The boy smiled.

“Sure…” He said. 

“Snyda said there's this kid… Jack Kelly and-”

“Wanna know a secret?”

“Yeah!”

“I’s Jack Kelly.” He smirked.

“Really!?”

“Mhm.”

“He said ya haven't been here in ferever.”   
  


“Nope… got caught bein dumb though.”

“Oh.”

“N’ tryin ta escape now.”

“Really?” The boy smiled.

“Yep. Now finish yer story.” He grinned.

“He said you’s a keeper… wants ya here ferever ta set an example. So he’s gonna do everything ta keep ya in.”

“Yeah? Well I’s still gettin out.” He smirked. “No spida’s keepin me locked up.”

“How you gonna do it?”

“Dunno yet… but it’s gonna happen.” He shrugged. “Whats yer name bud?”

“Everyone calls me Ten-Pin.”

“Nice. Wanna get out with me?”

“Nah… he might come afta me.”

“Alright,” Snyder came into the room. 

“Like the bars Kelly?”

“Yep. What a safety hazard.” He shrugged.

“Kids, this is the asshole I told you about. Infact, Kelly, I told them I’d ake an example out of you if I got the chance. After they have dinner, prepare for another one.”

“No.” He whined. 

“You’re acting like a baby. Boys dinner, I’ll be right there.” He said. Everyone left. Jack went to one of the beds. “Grow up Kelly.”

“Fuck you.” He said.

“You earned yourself ten more.”

“Well shit. Sucks fer me. See ya after everyone eats. Assumin I ain’t eatin?” 

“You’re not.”

“Okay… bye.” He said. The man left. Jack managed to get to sleep. The man came back and woke Jack up. 

“Shirt off.” He said. Jack listened. He would pass out soon. 

“Boys, Jack here is a perfect example of what will happen if you step out of line.” He said. He shoved Jack against the wall. 

“Kelly.” He said. Jack put his arms on the wall. The belt came down.

_ Don’t scream. Be brave for those kids.  _

“One.” He said. He made it through the first ten, more than he did before. Now there were a total of thirty five slashes on Jack’s back. If everything went according to Snyder’s plan he would end up with sixty. He couldn’t last. He fell after fifteen. 

“Don’t you dare fall now.”

“I-I can’t…”

“Up.” He said. Jack tried. He lasted another five then passed out. His back stung. He needed a way out. He had to get out and heal. He waited for it to be late. It hrt every part of him to move but he had to go. He somehow made it out the backdoor finally making it back to the house. He woke up Backbone near tears. 

“My back…” He hissed. “He hit me with the belt n’ wouldn’t stop… he… ow…”

“Shirt off i’s gotta clean ya.”

“Okay…” He said, wanting to cry. Backbone cleaned the boys back. Jack couldn’t help but hiss.

“I’s sorry Jack… I’s so sorry…” 

“Ain’t yer fault… he did it.”

“Now many are there?”

“Sixty.”

“You’s lyin….”

“Nope… twenty five fer talkin back n’ all that shit… I passed out afta like eleven but he kept goin. Then wanted ta set n’ example fer the other kids n got me anotha thirty five… I lasted till twenty. Then I got out. He barred all the windows cause of me though…”

“Really?”

“He REALLY missed me.” He said. 

“How’d you even get caught?”

“Tripped.”

“Oh… look, no more stealin kay?”

“Mhm.”

“N’ stay inside tomorrow.”

“Backbone-”

“Jack Kelly.”

“Fine.” He went upstairs,

“Hey Racer how ya feelin?”

“I’s so sorry Jack.” he bursted into tears.

“Woah! Don’t be sorry!”

“You was stealin fer me n’... n’ you went back there… n’ I know ya hate it... I’ve seen yer pictures-”

“Hey! Race no! That ain’t why I got caught. I was stealing clothes. Fer anyone. N’ if it was fer you I’d do it a million more times. I need ya save my little brotha. But this, this was not yer fault. I promise.”

“I’s still sorry…”

“Don’t be, n’ ya got yourself a partner fer stayin in tamorrow.”

“You ain’t goin ta sell?” Race wiped his eyes.

“Backbone ain’t gonna let me… go ta sleep okay? This ain’t yer fault buddy. I’s goin ta bed now.”

“Night Jack.”

“Night Racer.” He said and was out in a minute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two in one day :)))
> 
> can you tell I had a lot of fun with the first half of this one?? I love writing my cocky boy :')  
> and then I hurt him...


	10. Trip 10: The closet

Jack and Race had been in Brooklyn with Spot when a cop found them. Jack was tackled to the ground before getting the chance to run.

“Grab his friends too… keep ‘im in line.”

“Nope, ya don’t need both of us. You want Jackie boy in line you take me. Only me. Ya don’t need both of us.” Spot said. Jack smiled. As much as he and Spot butt heads they had one thing in common. A love for Race, a need to protect Race. 

“Fine.” one said then turned to Race. “Run before we change our mind.”

“Go Racer.” Jack smiled proudly at his buddy. Race ran off sprinthing.

“Kelly you’re not escaping this time.”

“I bet.” He said. 

“Is your friend here gonna cause problems?”

“Hell yeah. Takin me n’ Spot ain’t the best idea.” He shrugged as they shoved him to the wagon.

“I get the ride this time! Hell yeah!”

“We’re in Brooklyn and we have it. Why would we walk?”

“Kelly’s just a dumbass. Asks stupid things.” Spot said. Jack smirked. 

The boys sat in the car ride making fun of the officers the whole time. They truly didn’t care. They then were dragged in.

“Spida!” Jack smirked.

“Sit your fucking ass down.” He said. Jack grinned and listened.

“Who are you?”

“Spot.” He grinned. 

“Spotty boy is just as bad as I am Spida.”

“You’s the guy who beats the shit outta Jack?” Spot laughed.

“What’s so funny.”

“Nothin nothin. Just you’s a lot olda than we is n’ I don’t really think ‘s normal fer you ta do whatcha do ta ‘im.”

“I don’t really care what you think. Kelly, how did you escape?”

“Not tellin.”

“You couldn’t have gone through any windows… you shouldn’t have been able to move with what I did.”

“Like I said Spida, I ain’t one fer givin up. Hurt like fucking hell but I got out n’ made hit home. Wasn’t sellin fer a week though.” He shrugged.

“Kelly you better tell me how it happened.”

“Nope.” He shrugged. 

“Fine, I’ll get it out of you.”

“I bet.”

“You know what Jack, I think your friend needs a nice welcome gift, wouldn’t you agree?”

“Nope. Spotty is fine. He’ll be-”

“Shirt off.”

“Not again!”

“Kelly.”

“Why do you want this kid shirtless?” Spot said. 

“Don’t be like your friend here.”

“Never. I’d do anything to NOT be like Jack.” Spot grinned nudging Jack who smirked back.

“Off Jack.” He said. Jack rolled his eyes and listened. “Against the wall.”

“Spot, you mention this ta anyone and I will fucking end you.” He said. Spot could tell his friend was dead serious.

“Yeah… got it.” He said seeing all the scars on Jack’s back and he watched the man take off his belt. 

“How many this time Spida?”

“Twenty, think you can last that long?”

“Let's find out.” He said.

_Slash._

“Count Kelly.”

“One…”

_Slash._

“Two…”

He lasted the whole time. All twenty. He wished he would pass out but he didn’t.

“Ah _my_ little Jackie can last longer now I see.” He said, pulling Jack back by his hair.

“Don’t call me that.” He said.

“Ah but Jack, you said it last time.”

“It was an accident. Just slipped. Fuck off.” He said. The man hit him again sending him to the floor.

“Alright! Too much! It was too much from the start but he’s done!” Spot said. “Hell I know Jack is annoyin but you’s pushin it!” He said. 

“Go find a room.” He said to Spot. They both went. “Kelly.” The man said. Jack froze. “Only him. You don’t get to be with anyone.”

“Please not the basement…”

“Aw you’re scared of the basement aren't you.” The man mocked. “This ones a little worse than that. Get in that closet.”

  
“What?”

The man grabbed him and shoved him in the closet. 

“No!” Jack begged. The man shut the door. Jack hated it. No window, no light. Pure darkness. At least there were no rats… he hoped.He didn’t know what else to do so he tried sleeping. His back hurt though. The man opened the door. Jack looked up.

“Are you gonna tell me how you escaped?”

“No…”

“Kelly-”

“In the mornin… please I’s-”

“How do I know you won’t escape.”

“I’s in yer closet. How the hell am I gettin out?”

“Good point. I’ll see you in the morning Kelly.”

“Wait!” He begged.

“My backs bleedin…”

“And?”

“Last time you cleaned it…”

“Jack I don’t care.”

“But… you said I can get infected! O-Or die.”

“Jack, I still don’t care.” He shut the door. He was trapped in that room again. 

_Close your eyes._

_Go to Santa Fe. He can’t hurt you there. There we go…_

_He imagined The most beautiful place he’s ever seen. Clean, green and pretty. There was a city made of clay. Folks took him in as soon as he got there with the best greeting. “Welcome home son, welcome home to Santa Fe.” He was free, like the wind. He convinced himself he was gonna live forever. His favorite part was the sun set. The sky filled with so many beautiful colors and he could draw all of it. He loved the moon… so big and yellow. He prayed his dreams would come true. Everyone was there with him, even Spot. He and the boys could run around and play and Crutchie could have his own horse! They could all have so much fun and not have to work until they were grown ups. There would be no Snyder after his head trying to break his spirit for his own entertainment. He wished it was real. He wished when he opened his eyes he was there._

He opened his eyes. Darkness. Not Santa Fe.

_Close your eyes again… go back._

He hugged his knees and tried to sleep. Snyder opened the door. He looked up. The man threw bread at him.

“That's all you get.” He said. Jack frowned and ate.

“Can I get out soon…”

“No. Why don’t like it?”

“I-I…”

“You’re scared.” He laughed. “Are you really afraid of the dark?”

“No! But I don’t like it here…”

“Jack this is jail. You’re not supposed to like it.”

“Yeah! Maybe if I did something! I didn’t fucking do anything!”

“You stole last time and escaped.”

“And I faced one hell of a punishment! Lesson learned! I shouldn’t be here-” The man kicked him. 

“Please no…” Jack begged. In that moment he realized the closet was worse than the basement. The only good thing about the closet was there were no rats. Now Jack was so close to Snyder. If Jack was in the basement and Snyder was lazy, he was left alone, which was still scary but he wasn’t being hit. Now Jack was so close that even if Snyder was being lazy, he only had to move a few feet to get his source of entertainment, he wouldn’t even need to leave the room. This would hurt. He kept beating on the boy until Jack went limp. He then carried him out. Jack began waking up after a few minutes. 

_Why am I on his lap…_

“Ah look who's awake.” He said. Jack went to get up. 

“No, stay here.” He said grabbing Jack.

“But-”

“No buts. This is a reminder Jack, you’re still a child. You’re still that eight year old kid who sat on my lap. I still have so much power over you because you’re so small.” He said. Jack hated every part of that.

“You ain’t that man though! That man loved ta play with us! That man didn’t mind telling me a story even if I fell asleep-”

“You were just sleeping.”

“YOU knocked me out!” 

“Do you really like that closet?”

“No…”

“Do you like being alone?”

“No…”

“So look at that. You’re out of the closet and not alone.”

“I don’t like being alone with you. I don’t like being with-” The man covered Jack's mouth as there was a knock on the door.

“Snyder, we have some more.”

“Well send them in.” He said, still holding Jack down on his lap. He knew what he was doing. He wanted Jack miserable, and right now, he was. He just tried to remind himself...

_Better than that closet, anything is better than the closet._

The kids looked scared, but seeing Jack with the man calmed them down. It gave them false hope that he was a good man and the kids liked him. Jack would do anything for anyone younger than him, even if they didn’t know who they were. He forced a smile and mouthed they would be okay, even though the bruises on his face told a different story. 

“Welcome boys, welcome to the refuge.”

“Is this like jail?”

“Yes.” The man said.

_That ain’t whatcha told me four years ago…._

“So why's he on your lap?”

“You’ll hear about this one soon, ask about Jack Kelly and when you do you’ll know why he’s with me.” He said.

“What happened to his face?”

“Jack here got into a little fight.”

“Where's the other guy?” 

“Yes Jack, where is the other guy?” Snyder asked, he knew Jack was quick on his feet.

“Got away with it. Ain’t the first time he messed me up either, he always gets away with it. Cops only caught me though. Ain’t that right mista Snyda?”

“That is right Jack.” He said. 

“You get in a lot of fights?”

“Mhm.”

“Why?”

“People are annoyin.” He shrugged. Finally the kids got placed in a room. 

“Now get back in that closet and I don't want to hear a peep. Do you understand?” The man said. Jack nodded. He looked at the door. No lock. He had an idea. The man beat Jack more in the closet. Jack couldn’t see when the blows were coming which was the worst part but finally it was over. Snyder left. Jack waited a while. He heard snoring. Snyder’s snoring. He smirked and forced himself up. He slowly opened the door and looked at the man. He grabbed a pencil and paper and wrote:

_You had one rule, “I don’t wanna here a peep.” I did a pretty good job with that one right? I mean considering I made it out and you didnt noteise. Your welcome for following your rules. Still not telling you how I got out thoe. See you next time Spider._

_-Jack Kelly_

He went to find Spot. Who realized Jack need more help then he would admit.They made it out the front door again. How no one realized was beyond them.Spot helped Jack get back to the house where he was then helped to bed and told he wasn’t allowed to sell. He was fine with that. He also told Backbone Snyder didn’t let him clean himself up. Backbone and Jack both dreaded this but it had to be done for Jack’s sake. He cleaned while Jack winced and hissed and eventually passed out, which was scary but it allowed Backbone to finish and tuck Jack into bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snyder is the worst ik.
> 
> Pls know that all the incorrect grammar and spelling in his note was in purpose lol


	11. Trip 11: Have a drink Jack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer in case you didn't read my other stuff lol,, I'm sixteen and a good egg so I have no idea what its like to be drunk or hungover so,,, pls go w it for my sake lol
> 
> TW: underage drinking

Jack was caught again. He knew Snyder would make fun of him for his black eye and split lip. He could hear the taunting already. ‘Jack just can’t stay out of trouble’ ‘I’m not the only one beating you huh? Must be your fault’ ‘no one likes you huh Jack’ He was shoved in the office. Normally Jack gained some confidence when shoved in however, one look at the closet ripped that way from him.

_Man up Kelly._

The man laughed looking at the boy in front of him. 

“Can’t say out of trouble can you?”

_Called it._

“What happened here Kelly?”

“I ain’t reserved fer only you ta hit.” He shrugged.

“Were you being an asshole?”

“Yeah.”

“Of course you were. Jack, we're gonna try something new today.”

“‘S always something new.” 

“I think you’re going to like this one.”

“Yeah? Why?”

“I’m letting you be an asshole.”

“Don’t matter if you let me or not.” He shrugged. “What's it it fer you.”

“Nothing Jack.”

“Yeah okay.” 

“Oh there is one change.”

“Yeah?”

“There's a lock on the closet now, no escaping.”

“I’ll find a way.” He shrugged.

“I must say, I really enjoyed your note Jack, made me realize how stupid you are.”

“Stupid? I busted outta here with Spot n’ you was dead asleep.”

“Yes but you can not spell to save your life.”

“A shame ain’t it.”

“Jack you were eight when your father died you should have some education.”

“Don’t talk about my fatha…”

“He’d be ashamed of how you turned out.” He said. Jack frowned. 

_Is he right?_

“Now, fetch me a bottle. Actually, two of them, and get a glass.”

“What?”

“You heard me.”

“Spida I-”

“Go right now.” He threatened. Jack frowned and obeyed. He grabbed two. He’d be hurt later, badly. He also grabbed the glass the man wanted and went back with a frown. The man filled up the glass and passed it to Jack.

“What?”

“Have a drink.”

“I-”

“Have a drink Jack.”

“But-”

“Jack.”

“I ain’t gonna start beatin the shit outta kids!”  
  


“You won’t, relax. It doesn’t work like that. Basically a glass of water.”

“Really?”

“Yes, dumbass. You think I would try and get a child drunk?”

“I dunno.” He said and took a sip. God he was thirsty. “Tastes bad…”

“I don’t care what it tastes like. Are you or are you not thirsty?”

“I am…”

“So drink Jack.” He said. Jack listened, he drank the whole thing. “Want more Jack?”

“Mhm…” He said. The man poured more, an evil smile on his face.

“What?” Jack asked, already out of it but he didn’t realize.

“Nothing Kelly.” He said. Jack drank some more.

“Are you sure this is like water... feels weird” He said, now completely out of it.

“That's because you’re drunk Jack.”

“Am I?” He laughed.

“Yes you are my boy.”

“I feel kinda silly.” He laughed. The man gave an evil smile again. Jack smiled back, completely missing the fact that that smile was cruel.

“Come here Jack.” He said. The intoxicated twelve year old waddled over. “You like this feeling?”

“Mhm.” He giggled. The man sat Jack on his lap. Jack giggled.

“I missed you like this Jack.” He gave an evil grin.

“I miss you mista Snyda. When you’s nice.” He said giggling. Snyder knew what he did, Jack was being honest. Jack missed him and he could hold that against the boy. 

“Give me a hug Jack.” He said, another thing he could hold against Jack. Jack gave him a hug.

“You want some more?”

“Mhm.” He smiled. The man poured him another drink. Jack giggled and started sipping. 

“How did you escape Jack?”

“Closet was unlocked n’ no one was at the door.” He giggled. There was a knock on the door. Snyder grabbed the glass and put it on the floor.

“Hey!” Jack stood up.

“Sh Jack.” He said. “Come here.” He said. Jack shrugged and sat on his lap again. 

“Come in.” He said.

“Fuck you.” Jack heard, he looked up. Backbone. He started giggling.

“Jack what the fuck?” He said. 

“Can I-” He asked Snyder, looking at the glass.

“Yes.” He said. Jack bent down, grabbed the glass and drank the rest of it.

“JACK!” Backbone yelled at him.

“What? ‘S like wata!” 

“Jack no it’s not! Spida you got him drunk!” 

“I did not. Jack here was thirsty.”

“And you gave him alcohol!”

“I’s okay Backbone!” He giggled. “Snyda’s bein nice again.” He smiled.

“Jack no. come here.” He said.

“Jack’s fine.” Snyder said holding him close. Jack giggled.

“He’s drunk! You got him drunk.”

“He’s having fun Jesse, let him have fun.” He said. Jack took another sip.

“Jack. Put it down.” He said.

“But Backbone-”

“Jack, please buddy. Listen to me.” He said. Jack put it down but leaned on Snyder.

“What did you do to him…” Backbone said.

“This is how he feels Jesse. Let him live.”

“Yeah, I know how he feels. You broke his fucking heart when you yelled at him or slapped him. Imagine how he felt when you beat the shit outta him? He misses the old you almost as much as he misses his parents. He didn’t need ta be drunk fer you ta figure that out YOU just had ta be sober.” He said. “Jack buddy… please come here.” He begged.

“But I wanna stay.”

“I know buddy… I know. But please.” He begged. 

“Fine…” He said and went to move. Snyder didn’t let him. 

“Let me have a day with my boy.”

“You can have a day with him when you’s BOTH sober. Jack get your ass over here.” 

“Backbone please…” Jack said. 

“Jack I am not kidding… please.” He begged. 

“Can I go Mista Snyda…”

“Fine Jack” He said. Backbone grabbed Jack and dragged him to a room. It was empty. Snyder was having a slow week. 

“What the hell Jack?”

“I didn’t do anything!”  
  


“Do you really believe that!?”

“Yes!”

“Go ta bed Jack…”

“But-”

“I said go to bed!”

“Why are you yelling at me!?” He teared up “Snyda’s finally being nice again why can’t you be!?”

“Hey.” Backbone hugged him. “I’s sorry Jack… Jus’ go ta bed okay… we’ll talk in the morning.” He said. Jack listened and got himself to bed. He woke up the next morning to Backbone rubbing his baco. 

“Mornin Jack…” He said. 

“My head hurts…”

“I know buddy... please talk to me.” 

“He told me I wouldn’t get drunk… he said he wouldn’t get a kid drunk but… but he did.”

“You remember it?”

“I wasn’t that bad… but I was still outta it.”

“I’s sorry Jack…”

“Ain’t yer fault… why am I so stupid…”

“You ain’t.” The door opened. Snyder.

“Jack come here.” He said. Jack shook his head. 

“Why’d ya do that?” He frowned  
  


“Ah so you’re fine now.” He said, grabbing Jack.

“NO!” He screamed. He didn’t know why. Maybe because of how tired he was. “I wanna go! I wanna go home! My head hurts!” He still grabbed Jack, not caring about the boy's pleas. 

The spider beat him all day. Jack started crying. Not because of pain. Yesterday was so easy. Snyder was so nice to him yesterday. Like the old man he knew. Backbone was right, Snyder getting aggressive broke Jack’s heart. He knew it couldn’t happen, they could never get along ever again, even if Snyder sobered up the trauma would still be there. But for the moment yesterday, Jack longed for that moment again. The man had evil intentions but Jack felt happy with him again. He was just so confused while Snyder beat on him. He used the belt again and lashed Jack ten times. He was done. He was tired and his head still hurt. The day ended. The man shoved Jack into the closet. He sobbed even more and couldn’t stop. The door opened in the middle of the night.

“Please don’t hurt me” He begged and looked up. Backbone.

“Let's go buddy.” He said. Jack nodded.Backbone carried him out, Jack honestly didn’t remember how they managed but they did. Jack had to stay inside the next day which allowed him to draw the last refuge trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah,,, Jack had quite the trip


	12. Trip 12: Welcome Race

Jack was selling with boys. Him with Race and Crutchie were a goldmine. Adults loved their brotherly bond and would buy even if it was a boring headline.After they finished they got some food and sat on the street. 

“JACK KELLY!” He heard. “Oh and his little buddies.” He got yanked up by one bull while another grabbed the boys.

“No please! Not them! Please.”

“I don’t know, Snyder misses you.”

“Me! Not them. Don’t-”

“What’s wrong with this one's leg.” The other said. 

“Leave ‘im alone.” Jack demanded. They could be rude to him, he didn’t care. But the boys were off limits. 

“We don’t need a gimp. The older two.”

“Don’t talk about him like that!” Jack yelled. They dragged two older boys away from Crutchie. They weren’t too far so it was a fast walk. 

“Ah Jack.” He looked at. “And who's this.”

“Racetrack.” Jack answered for him.

“What can he not answer.” 

“Ain’t gonna let him say nothin stupid ta ya. That's my job.” He said. 

“Sign here Racetrack.” The spider said. Race obeyed. This was the man of his brothers nightmares, he was a reason to be scared. Jack was scared of nothing except this man. The man poured a glass.

“Do you want any Jack?” He asked.

_ Yes. Yes I do.  _

“No.”

“You hesitated. I know you want to. I saw how you acted, Jack. You miss me. You miss me a lot. That's why you so willingly sat and hugged me. You can’t deny that.” He said. Jack looked furious. 

“You tricked me into getting drunk! I wasn’t thinkin! I-”

“Doesn’t matter. You were honest Jack. Come here boy, sit with me.”

“No. I ain’t gettin drunk again so you can hold more shit over my head!”

“One glass won’t kill you Jack.” He said pouring one. 

“I don’t believe you.”

“Jack I already poured it. Don’t let it go to waste.”

“Backbone’ll kill ya…” Race said.

“Backbone don’t gotta know.”

“Jack… no please.” Race begged. 

“Gimme it Spida.” He said.Race frowned. The man gave that evil smile and handed it over. Jack flipped it upside down and watched it spill everywhere with his signature grin. The man pounced getting Jack on the floor in a second. In a second his face went from a grin to pure fear. Race screamed as he watched the man pound his older brother until he was unconscious. 

“Don’t be like him. This ones an idiot.” The man said, cleaning his bloody knuckles, Jack’s blood.

“Is he okay?”

“He’ll be fine.”

“He’s bleedin…”

“I can see that.” He said.

“A lot…” Race said.

The man bent down and threw Jack over his shoulder, Jack’s hat fell off. It was a frightening sight for Race. Jack looked so small and he was defenseless in the man's arms. There was so much blood on his face and Race couldn’t imagine the bruises hidden by his clothes. The man opened the closet door. 

“What are you-” The man threw Jack in. As if Jack wasn’t a person. As if Jack was a rag doll. 

“You’ll see him in a few hours.” 

“Where should I go Mista Snyda.”

“Room two.”

“Okay…” He said grabbing Jack’s hat and leaving the room unaware of the nightmare he was leaving Jack with.

The man opened the closet door and dragged Jack out and began undressing him. He got his shirt off. And sat the unconscious boy in a chair, back exposed to the man who took off his belt. He lost count on how many times he hit Jack, the boy would wake up sore, he knew that much. He also knew Jack lost a significant amount of blood. He threw Jack back in the closet and did some work.He knew Jack was awake when he heard the crying so he opened the door.

“You did this to yourself Jack.”

“Where's Race.” He wiped his eyes.

“In a room. Grow up.” He said. Jack just cried harder. “Hurts doesn’t it? Don’t pull the move you did.”

“Where's my hat?”

“Your friend has it. Stand up.” He said. Jack tried but just started crying. He was in so much pain. “Room two.’ He said. Jack somehow made it but fell into Race immediately.

“You okay?”

“Mhm…”

“No you ain’t! Jack! Yer bleeding!”

“Mhm…” He said. 

“Jack!” He said.The man came into the room. All the kids got quiet. He grabbed Race and Jack and dragged them to the basement door. He shoved Jack down the stairs to which he screamed. He screamed so loud, he got hurt, looked like he landed on his arm. 

“Go down.” He said to Race who sprinted down the steps. 

“Jack… I’s right here kay? You ain’t alone.” He said. The man shut the door. Jack took Race under the stairs.

“Jack… what happened?”

“I dunno Racer. I’s sorry… I dunno why I’s cryin.”

“You’s hurt Jack. Don’t say sorry.” He said. “Go ta sleep actually.” He said. Jack nodded. He passed out in a minute. Race tried to go to bed too. He saw a rat. 

“Jack! Jack there's a rat!” He said hitting Jack’s arm. 

“OUCH!” Jack shouted.

“Sorry…”

“‘S fine.”

“There's a rat…”

“I know… there's rats down here… I hate it down here. Haven’t been back… jus… stay with me n’ go ta sleep.” He said. Jack sounded so defeated and tired. He was hurt badly all for the little stunt he did. Jack was woken up by a kick and Race woke up from the scream.

“Hurts Jack, doesn’t it.”

“Leave me alone… please.” He begged. He grabbed Jack and threw him over his shoulder.

“Follow.” He told Race. He listened to the command. Jack was thrown down to the floor. He started crying again. Jack hadn’t seemed to stop crying. This was all new to Race. 

“It hurts Jack, right?”

“Please stop.” He begged, getting a kick to the gut.

“Fine Jack.” He said. Jack took a deep breath. 

“Jack I can make the pain stop.” 

“How?” He asked hysterically. He sat him in the chair. He poured Jack another drink.

“Don’t be stupid now. Remember what your last stunt got you-” Jack drank the whole thing before the man could finish talking. He gave up fighting a losing battle against the man. Besides, this made him happy. Snyder was nice again after having some of this. Race looked terrified. 

“Jack?” He asked. It was so hard to look at Jack like this. His whole face was swollen. 

“Racetrack, go to room one now… we’re busy.” Snyder said. 

“Please don’t hurt him…”

“He’ll be fine.” He said. Jack was on his second glass now. 

“Jack… Backbone is gonna-”

“He ain’t here Racer.”

“I know but-”

“You gonna snitch?”

“No.”

“That's what I thought.” He said. Snyder was pouring Jack’s third now.

“Jack! That’s too much please!” He begged. Jack put his head down.

“Find a room Higgins.” The man said. Race frowned and obeyed.

“Look at me Jack.” He said. The boy obeyed. 

“Feeling better?” Jack shrugged.

“Have another Jack.” He said. Jack just agreed, he was completely out of it, the pain drained him and now he had this too. 

Snyder left the room allowing Jack some alone time while he checked on the other kids. He went back to the boy after some time. 

“Mista Snyda?” He asked. The man gave him an evil smile. 

“Hi Jackie, someone hurt you?” Jack nodded. 

“Jus’ wanna sleep…”

“Come here.” He said Jack listened. the man sat Jack on his lap. “Want to work with me today?” Jack shrugged. A knock. 

“Turn around kid, take a nap.” He said. Jack nodded and rested his head on the man's shoulder, his back facing the door that way no one would see his face.

“Come in.” He said. New kids. 

“Ah welcome boys, sign in and go to room two. Don’t worry about this one. My boy is just tired.”

“Your son is here?”

“No, he's just here often.”

“Oh.” They signed in.

“Room two. Ask for Racetrack Higgins. Tell him Jack Kelly is fine.”

“Okay.” they said and ran off. 

“Wake up Jack.” He said. Jack slowly woke up. 

“What happened buddy? Who hurt you?” 

“I dunno… I… It hurts.” he started crying. Snyder smirked. He got away with it while Jack was drunk. He curled up and cried in the man's arms. It was obvious Jack missed the man. Despite all the older brothers he gained from being a newsie, the boy longed for a father figure and now he had one. 

“Make it stop hurting mista Snyda.”

“I can’t buddy… where’s it hurt?”

“My back… n’ my face n’ my rib… n’ my hand really hurts.” The man sat Jack on his desk. 

“Let me see my boy.” Jack took off his shirt. The bruises didn’t even stand out, he was more bruised than not. The man felt around Jack’s rib. Jack cried out in pain. 

“Sorry…” He said.

“You’re good buddy.” He said. Jack smiled, his Snyder is back again. 

“Jack… I think whoever did this to you broke your rib.” He said. Jack nodded. “I’m gonna clean your back too okay?”

“Mhm.” Jack winced but got through it.

“Why’d someone do that to me?” He asked.

“Well Jack, you do tend to misbehave. Maybe they got fed up with the attitude.” He said. “How are you feeling now?” He asked while cleaning Jack’s face. 

“Lil betta.”

“Good. It’s late, room two okay? You’ll feel better tomorrow and get a whole day with me” He said. 

“All day?” He asked.

“All day.” He said back.

“Now go, your friend is there.”

“Race.” He smiled.

“Yes.” The man said. Jack made his way over.

“Jack!”

“Shhh… jus’ bed…”

“Did Spida hurt ya?”

“What? No course not… go ta sleep.”

“You’re drunk…”

“No I ain’t.”

“Get up Jack… we’s goin home.”

“Okay…” He said. Jack would rather be in the lodging house beds anyway. They made it out successfully. The problem was getting away. Jack was in no condition to run. So when the bulls followed, they caught him. Race made it out though. He was going home to get Backbone. They took him back inside.

Snyder looked mad. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snyder,scared Race,hurt Jack,drunk Jack   
> yeah,,, chaos.


	13. Trip 13: The spider and the boy

“Jack, what were you thinking?” The man slammed his fist down. Jack saw the anger and felt afraid. The man noticed that and calmed down, He can beat Jack when he wakes up.

“Race said we should go…”

“And why did you listen? Don’t you want to be with me?”

“Course I do... But the beds are betta at the house… n’ Race-”

“This is now your thirteenth trip Jack. resign in. Thirteen. That's a problem kid.”

“I’s sorry…” he signed. 

“Go to sleep.” He said, annoyed. Jack listened. He woke up the next morning in the man's arms.

“Get off!” He said. God his head hurt. “Did you get me drunk again!?”

“You got yourself drunk. Quite willingly too.”

“Where’s Race?”

“Ran off. You were with him. He got away though.”

“Good…” He said. The man slapped him. 

“Fuck you!” Jack shouted.

“Oh you little shithead. I like you so much better drunk.”

“Can’t say the same bout you. Fucking asshole.”

“You need to learn how to watch your mouth.”

“No.” He said. The man beat Jack some more, he went for Jack’s rib, knowing it was broken. Jack teared up but fought so hard to hold it back. He couldn’t deny the pain though. He collapsed giving up. 

“Have some more Jack.” The man poured a drink. Jack was afraid to say no. What the man did to him yesterday was too much, and it got worse today. He frowned and drank. The man smirked. Jack would be drunk again in a little while. The man kept giving him more and more. The door slammed open. Jack looked scared. Backbone with a cop.

“Jack what the fuck!?” Jack hid behind Snyder. “Jack I’s gonna kill you.” He said. Jack teared up.

“Leave him be Jesse.” The man said. 

“No! You’s sick! You can’t be doing this ta him! Jack, get over here.”

“Don’t hurt me…” He begged.

“I ain’t gonna hurtcha are you kidding me. Jack this ain’t good…” He said.

“Jack, stay here buddy. Backbones angry.” Snyder said. Jack broke.

“Why can’t everyone jus’ get along?” he asked.

“We can Jack. If you just get him to have some of this.” he held up a bottle

“Absolutly fucking not”

“You see Jesse, Jack agreed with you yesterday, a shame he got so terribly hurt that he needed some to feel better.” He said. The man sat down. “Jack,” He called. Jack followed like a dog and sat on his lap. He rubbed Jack’s back getting a hiss of pain. Backbone noticed.

“Jack, buddy look, I know you hurt. I know you’s confused… but come on. We gotta go.”

“Not so fast Jesse. You’re in my refuge. You’re staying.”

“I did nothin. I said I wanted ta come here ta see Jack n’ I was allowed.

“Stop fighting…” Jack said.

“Jesse, you’re scaring the boy.” He said, holding Jack tight. “I promised the boy a day with me and you’re ruining it.”

“Jackie… do ya know how much you’ve had ta drink?”

“A lot.” He shrugged.

“Why… I told you no.”

“I dunno…” He shrugged.

“What do you mean!?”

“I don’t rememba!” 

“Jack!”

“Stop yelling at me!”

“You’re impossible...”

“Sorry…”

“Sober up idiot. Me n’ you are in for a long talk.”

“Jack won’t exactly sober up that easily. He’s right where I want him Jesse. Good luck.” He said. Jack just sat there confused. 

“You’s evil spida-”

“Stop.” Jack said softly, no one heard.

“-You’s gettin the kid drunk… he’s twelve. Ya can’t do that.”

“He can do what he wants-”

“Stop fighting! Please! It’s all ya do.” Jack said, visibly upset.

“Jack look, Spida he-”

“Stop callin ‘im that! Jus’ get along again. Please…”

“We can’t Jack…” He said. Jack leaned on Snyder for comfort which broke Backbones heart. Jack was so out of it that the man that caused him so much pain was who he looked to for comfort, not his older buddy. He knew why. He knew Jack wanted an adult. But any adult besides this one…

The man gave Backbone an evil grin before hugging Jack back and telling him everything would be okay. Backbone's blood was boiling. Jack pulled away and looked at Backbone next, he wanted him to join the hug. He slowly shook his head but Jack’s quivering lip and those eyes. He went to pick Jack up but ruined the moment when the kid screamed in pain. Pure agony. 

“Backbone it hurts…” He teared up. 

“I know Jack… I’s sorry I didn’t know it was everywhere.” Jack hugged him.

“Wanna go home n’ rest?” Jack shook his head. “Why?”

“What if someone hurts me.”

“You kiddin Jackie? Who’s gonna hurtcha? Not me. Not Racer, not Crutchie.”

“Albert might…” He shrugged. Backbone chucked. 

“Then we’d all soak Albo fer ya.”

“But Snyda said I can have the day with ‘im…”

“And you wanna?”

“Mhm…”

“You’re so drunk right now Jack…” He sighed. “Ya know what. Enjoy yer day, promise me one thing though.”

“What?”

“No drinkin.”

“Kay.”

“Can you promise me that buddy?”

“I promise.”

“Okay. I’ll be right next door if you need me.” He said.

“Kay.” He said. 

“That one got so difficult.” Snyder said after Backbone left.

“How come you don’t like each other no more?”

“He grew up.”

“I’s growin up.”

“I know that Kelly. But you won’t act like that will you?”

“No mista Snyda.”

“Good boy.”

“I ain’t a dog mista Snyda.”

“I know buddy. Now pull up a chair and sit with me, you can draw if you want” He said. Jack had fun with that idea. He drew all day.

“Snyda… when I’s feelin betta can we have anotha day,”

“Yes Jack.” He said. Jack smiled. 

“Look at what I drew. Me, you, Backbone, Race, Crutchie, Mush, Albert… all the boys.”

“Good buddy.”

“You don’t gotta be with them if you don’t wanna…”

“Okay Jack.” He said. 

“What's wrong?” Jack hugged him. “You sound bored.”

“I’m not.” He sat Jack on his lap again. “Want some more?” He pointed to the drink. 

“I promised Backbone I wouldn’t.”

“Fine. Tomorrow.” He said. Jack shrugged. The man did some work, Jack watched interested. 

“Jack take off your shirt.” He said after a while.

“Okay. Why?”

“I want to see how you’re healing.” Jack listened. 

“Looking better. Not great, but you’ll be okay in about a week.”

“How long ya got us?”

“You’ll still be here.” He said. Jack nodded. There was a knock on the door. A new group of kids to sign in, Jack slipped on his shirt. 

“Hiya boys.” Jack smiled.

“You know them?”

“Nah.” He shrugged. The kids were scared of Jack’s face.

“Someone beat him up.” The man answered the unasked question. Jack nodded.

“Hurts but you’s gonna be okay here, promise.” He smiled. 

“Jack, do you want to take them on a tour?”

“Hurts ta walk.”

“Alright. Boys you'll figure it out. Room five.”

“How do you decide where they go?”

“Just pick number.”

“You should pick seven.”

“Why seven?”

“I dunno. I like seven. Oh! Or eight! Cause I was eight when I met ya.” He said. Jack curled up on Snyders lap again. He was so small on the man's lap. 

“Jack,” The man said. Jack looked at him. The man tickled him. Jack giggled. It hurt but he was happy. 

“Stop!” He giggled. “It hurts!” But he couldn’t stop laughing. Eventually the man did stop. Jack still laughing. He hugged the man.

“You missed that Jack?”

“A lot.” he laughed. The sun began to set. 

“Go to bed Jack. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Night mista Snyda.”

“Night Jackie.” He said.

_ Jackie. I like that one.  _

He went to the room. 

“Hi Backbone.” He yawned.

“Go to bed Jack… we’s gonna talk in the mornin.” 

“Kay. Can I stay with ya?”

“Mhm.” He said as the kid cuddled up against him.

“How are you feeling Jack?”

“Hurts but taday was fun.”

“Yeah?”

“Mhm…” He yawned. “I kept my promise too, don't worry.” He smiled.

“Good job buddy. Thanks.” He said. Jack shut his eyes and was out for the night. He woke up in pain.

“You sober yet Jack?”

“What happened?”

“You got drunk.. Again.”

“Oh… right makes sense”

“Why Jack?”

“It hurts Backbone. It hurts so bad. He just keeps hurting me.”

“Jack look, I know it feels good in the moment but you can’t be drinkin….”

“I know…”

“You wanna be like Spida?”

“No…”

“So cut it out. Please.”

“I’s tryin! But it hurts! N’ he hurt me if I don’t… when Race was here he-”

  
  


“I know. Race told me everything. Jack he’s tryin ta getcha addicted you know that right?”

“No…”

“Yes. Cause when you’s drunk you’s his little buddy again.”

“But he don’t like us,”

“Nah, but he used ta. At first he was tryin ta hold that against ya, n’ he still is fer when you ain’t drunk but… he’s likin it. I can tell. He likes havin ya around”

“Backbone I don’t wanna be here no more.”

“So we’ll find a way out-”

“I mean in New York. I wanna go.”

“I know Jack… one day.” He said. The spider came in. Backbone made sure Jack was behind him.

“Get out. Leave Jack alone.”

“He can speak for himself, can’t you Jackie.”

_ Jackie...He’s doin that on purpose now. _

“Go away…” He spoke up.

“I’m gonna beat-”

“You’s gonna beat nothin. Leave ‘im alone. I’s here now so you ain’t gettin no kid drunk.” The man left, slamming the door shut. He was up to something. He’d hurt Backbone thats for sure, but Jack physically couldn’t handle anything else. Backbone picked the kid up.

“I did some snoopin around yestaday Jack, I know me holdin ya hurts but we’s gettin out okay? Can ya last a little while?”

“Mhm.” 

Backbone went to one of the rooms. No bars. Jack felt a weak grin. They made it out. Jack fell asleep… or passed out on the way back to the house. Backbone tucked him in. The boys were all selling so Jack had hours of peace and quiet to sleep off the headache. He promised himself he would not be back to the refuge anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's okay for now,,, he needed a break that's for sure.


	14. Trip 14: The racer returns

Jack successfully stayed away for two years. He still had lots of scars and more often than not had a nightmare. Crutchie helped him out the most. Backbone didn’t like the idea of Jack and Crutchie on the roof but didn’t argue with them. The boys had a really good selling day. Crutchie said he was meeting up with Mush so they watched him go. 

“Hey Race.” Jack smirked. 

“What Cowboy?”

“Race ya.” He said, a smirk plastered on his face.

“Yeah? Ya know what my name is Jackie. Good luck.” He smirked. They ran round the city. Older people looked annoyed but the boys didn’t care. They ended up just chasing each other. Never getting tired. Jack looked older and Race had only been once, cops wouldn’t recognize them. Jack and Race were still reckless though and running around was enough of a distraction that cops got involved. They grabbed them. Jack resisted.

“Relax kid.” The cop said.

“Just taking you somewhere.”

“I don’t wanna go.” He tried pulling away. 

“Stop… you’s gonna make it worse.” Race said. Jack gave up. They shoved the boys in a wagon. They looked closer and the panicked Jack. 

“Kelly?” One asked. Jack raised an eyebrow. 

“We’re about to be rich.”

_Good selling day down the drain._

“Jack Kelly, how have you been kid?” Jack was quiet. 

“Finally learned to keep your mouth shut?”

“No,” He said. They finally made it. They dragged the boys in. 

“Hiya Spida! Ya miss me!” He smirked. 

“Jack!” Race scolded. 

“Jack Kelly. Never thought I’d see you again.”

“Thats cause I’ve been avoidin ya. Got some bad news though.”

“What would that be?”

“Too big ta sit on yer lap now. No use in gettin me drunk is there? You’s still real messed up fer that ya know.” He said.

“And whos this.” He said pointing to Race.

“Racetrack.”

“Ah Racetrack. I remember you.” He said. Race just nodded.

“You got big Kelly.”

“Yep, n’ if ya didn’t like me takin back before… well.” He smirked.

  
  


“I can tell already and you’re in for it Kelly.”

“Yeah I know.”

“Want some of this for after.” He held up a bottle.

“Nope. I ain’t twelve no more Spida. I’s gonna be honest, ya had me where ya wanted me. But now I’s olda, ain’t gonna fall fer yer tricks.”

“Jack, you missed me you can’ deny that.”

“This you? No. The you I knew when I was little, I used ta. Now all I gotta say is fuck you.”

“Little shit!” He grabbed Jack.

“No!” Race shouted as he watched Snyder beat up his brother.

“Stop it! He didn’t do nothin wrong!”

“Shut your mouth before you end up like him.” Snyder said while attempting to hit Jack again but missed. It didn’t stop him from grabbing Jack by the wrist and throwing him to the floor. He got him and he was going hard. 

“STOP IT! You old bastard get off of him!” Race screamed. Jack grew pale. Race was in trouble now.

“You little brat, you’re learning from him. Jack you’re going to sit and watch this and know this is your fault.”

“It ain’t his fault it's yers!”

“Race!” Jack shouted.

“Yeah asshole?” The man slapped him.

“NO!” Jack screamed. 

“You shut up.” He said grabbing Race and beating him. Race locked eyes with Jack to let him know he’d be okay. Jack didn’t believe it. Jack was crying. He was furious. He watched the man take off his belt. Race couldn’t go through the belt Jack wouldn’t allow it. He pounced. He didn’t know where he got that bravery but he was on the mans back. 

“Don’t touch him! You can’t touch him!” He yelled. 

“Jack no!” Race yelled at him. The man was able to grab Jack’s hair and throw him down.

“You sack of shit.” He kicked his side. 

“Leave ‘im alone! Please! You was gonna beat me! Give him a break!” Race screamed. The man didn’t listen. He kept beating poor Jack. 

“Get off him!” Race said now jumping in front of him.The man had no problem kicking both of them. Both of the boys did though. Neither wanted the man hurting the other. Race knew Jack would kill him later. 

“Stop hurting Jack!” He screamed. The man stopped, grabbing both of them.

“You two care about each other huh? How cute.” He said. 

“Yer breath ain’t cute.” Race said. 

“Antonio Higgins!” Jack shouted. 

“Ah, so he does have a real name. Antonio-”

“Yeah, you can call me Race.”

“I don’t think I will.”

“Well, ya should.” He said.

“You spend too much time with Jack. That’s not good.”

“It’s actually real good. Jackie’s my best friend. I’d hope I’d spend time with ‘im.”

“Racer please stop talking I’ll be fine.”

“No you won’t Jack! We all know that! Last time you was here ya got so drunk you was talkin outta yer ass!”

“Boys!” He shouted. They listened.

“Antonio you stand up. Jack,” He pulled out two handcuffs and cuffed the boys hands to the chair. “Jack my boy, you get to watch and see how you training these boys only gets them hurt.” He said. 

“He didn’t do nothin old man you did. Are ya that drunk ta realize maybe everyone shows ya no respect cause you’s an asshole? Maybe that's why some little kids are afraid of ya.”

“Antonio are you afraid of me?”

“Nah. I’s sayin little kids.”

“Jack when you were a little boy where you afraid.”

“When I was eight you weren’t beating the shit outta a bunch of kids. When I was nine I was fucking devastaed. Scared ain’t the right word.” He said.

“So, shut up Higgins.” He slapped him sending him to the floor. 

“NO!” Jack screamed but couldn’t fight it. He couldn’t do anything except watch his little brother get hurt. He refused to close his eyes which now had tears streaming out of them. He was stuck there for what felt like forever. Finally he stopped with Race and freed Jack’s hands. He shoved both of them to the basement.

“What the fuck is wrong with you!?” Jack shouted.

“I didn’t wanna watch you get hurt!” 

“Racer! I’d rather get the shit beat outta me than watch it happen ta you!”

“I’s fine Jack.”

“No you ain’t! We all know you ain’t!”

“I’s okay because I didn’t watch it happen ta you!”

“But I had to watch it! Race you know I’d give my fucking life if it means you didn’t have ta get hurt! Then you do dumb shit like this! Why would you-”

“Cause I see how you come home! I see the nightmares you have! I see what you draw-”

“You ain’t supposed ta look!”

“I don’t care! I don’t wanna watch you get hurt and know whats gonna happen once you's out! I don't wanna see you like that no more!”  
  


“Oh you think I’s just gonna be okay!? Watching my best friend get the shit beat outta him when it shoulda been me is gonna help!? Racer that’s jus’ gonna make everythin worse!”

“Jack! I couldn’t watch it happen again! Besides, I’s old enough ta handle myself.”

“You’s twelve!”

“You was twelve and I saw what he did to you! Look at your back! That’s what he did to you! I can last some punches or kicks. Not like it neva happened before!”

“When it happens you’s fightin kids yer age! He’s a grown up!”

“Yeah well he ain’t actin like one! Jack I’s fine. I promise. We’s gonna get outta here and we’s gonna be fine.” He wrapped his arms around his brother. At first Jack didn’t move. But eventually he hugged back. The door opened and the man came down. 

“Jack, I didn’t get my alone time with you.”

“That was the point.” Race said earning himself a kick.

“What a shame. You did all that only to get yourself hurt, force him to watch and yet he’s still getting hit.”

“You’s a monster.” Race spat. The man grabbed Jack’s wavey brown hair and dragged him upstairs. He beat Jack as if the boy murdered his whole family. Then the belt came off along with Jack’s shirt. Jack didn’t count. He couldn’t count. He was convinced Snyder would kill him this time and he’d hardly done anything wrong.

“Hurts, right Jack?” He said. The boy grunted. “Some of this might help.” He said taking another sip. 

“No.” He said as loudly as he could. The belt came down more. Jack forced himself to stay awake… but his eyes were so heavy… if he just-

_Slash._

Jack was out cold now.

The man kept going. He rolled Jack over and began hitting his chest as well. Once he got bored he stopped. Jack finally began waking up and just started crying. The man grabbed him and threw him down to the basement. Jack hit his head and was out cold again. Race panicked.

“Jack?” He asked, shaking him. “Kelly come on this ain’t funny!” He said, nothing. Was he even breathing? “Cowboy come on!” He said shaking him again, now realizing Jack’s shirt was unbuttoned and his own hands were wet. There was blood. Lots of blood. “Jackie! Wake up!” He said now just panicking. He sat with Jack for so long until he finally woke up, crying. 

“Jack…” Race gave a sigh of relief. Jack just kept crying. “Jackie we’s in the basement kay? You’s gonna be okay I promise.” 

They both knew there was no escaping, Jack physically couldn't move to do so. All Race could do was try and protect Jack, knowing he would not survive if Snyder kept doing what he was doing. Race was getting beat every day, Snyder wouldn’t dare to do what he does to Jack on anyone else. He’d be okay, he had to take this for Jack. That didn’t stop the man from hurting Jack to prevent him from healing, he’d whip Jack with his belt every day, not nearly as many as he did but anything to prevent Jack from doing better. He made sure to get Jack’s front as well. Snyder was realizing Race was just as bad as Jack when it came to having a big mouth and was furious. They survived though. They were released. 

“Kelly this might be the first time you’ve served a full sentence.” He said. No response from Jack. Jack had hardly spoken, it took a lot of effort to talk. Race had to practically carry Jack home despite Jack saying he was fine. When they got to the house Jack was immediately taken to bed and cleaned up before passing out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah,, this one was painful I'm sorry


	15. Trip 15: A permanent note

Jack had healed up physically from the last trip. He had nightmares almost every night about Race getting hurt, or any of the other boys just being there. He hated it. He wouldn’t tell anyone about it, he would just draw. He prayed no one found those. He swore to himself Race would not be back if he was with Jack. The boys sold out fast, it was a good selling day. Race and Crutchie went ahead to Jacobi’s. Jack said he’d meet up with them. He was getting to the age where he would talk to girls while selling, and now he was meeting up with one of them. He smiled, meeting up with her/

“Hiya Rosie.” He smiled.

“Hi Jack, good selling day?” She said. 

“Course. With me there's ain’t no such thing as a bad selling day.” He smirked. She smiled. 

“Kelly!” they heard.

“You said you weren’t stealing anymore!” She said. 

“That ain’t a lie either. They jus’ take me cause the guy likes havin me.”

“Jack!”

“Rosie I promise! They jus’-” The cops made it and grabbed him.

“Snyder’s pissed at you-”

“Why!?”

“Don’t know but he is.”

“Leave me alone I’s busy.” He said. One of the bulls pulled him closer and cuffed him.

“Little Jackie got a girl huh?”

“Not funny. Lemme go.”

“Nope. Extra money for you Jack, you know that.” The bull gave a dark smile. Jack sighed.

“Rosie… I’ll see ya soon… are ya gonna feel like pityin’ me.” He forced a grinned.

“Maybe Jack, be safe.”

“I will.” He smiled.

“You’re in love Kelly?” 

“Nah… jus’... it ain’t yer business.” He said. They got him to the refuge. 

“Hey boss, Jack here got a girl.”

“Shut up!” He said.

“Sit down.” He said Jack listened.

“How?”

“Cause I’s an attractive cocky asshole. Girls love it.”

“She’s not gonna love what you look like after this visit. You’re an artist Jack, correct?”

“I wouldn’t say that.”

“I would. Now, Jack, let me put this in your terms; your body is my canvas now, understand?”

“Yes sir…” He frowned. He didn’t understand. Not at all. He didn’t understand why anyone would even think about doing this to another person. The man kept the cuffs on and unbuttoned Jack’s shirt. Jack prepared for the belt but instead saw the man with a knife. He then panicked and struggled.

“Don’t move, you’ll kill yourself,” He said. Jack froze in fear. He felt the knife dig into his upper left chest. He screamed. 

“Shut up Kelly!” He said. The knife kept digging. 

“What are you doing!?” He cried.

“Shut up!” He shouted digging it in once more. 

_ “Your body is my canvas” _

_ Holy shit Snyda this hurts! _

Jack had zoned out, anything to take his mind off of this.

_ Santa Fe. Crutchie, Race, all the boys, hell even Spotty can come! Everyone except Snyda. _

“Done.” The man said with an evil smile. He then cleaned Jack up. Jack cried in pain.

“Now my boy, let me show you something.” He said, taking Jack to a mirror. It was backwards but Jack was still able to read it.

_ “You’re mine _

_ -Snyder” _

He felt his world stop. This would be there forever. A constant reminder that he belongs to Snyder. The boys would find out next time Jack took a shower, there was no hiding this. Everytime Jack was with a girl after this he would have to explain that when he was fourteen a man who abused him since he was nine took it upon himself to engrave that into the boys body. It looked so bad right now. 

“W-Why…” Was all he could say.

“Because you like to forget that Kelly. I need you to remember. I need you to see yourself after a shower and know. I need you to explain to all your friends that you’re mine. You have a girl now, for the rest of your life, everytime you get with a girl you’ll need to explain and you know what will happen? They’ll leave Jack. Maybe this will finally keep you in line.”

He had just listed all of Jack’s fears about this. The boys would understand, they knew Snyder was horrible. Girls though… he was convinced girls wouldn’t get it because they haven’t seen it. He would have to say goodbye to Rosie, she wouldn’t like it. What girl would like a guy who had “You’re mine” carved into his chest. He had to get out of here. The man uncuffed him and allowed him to sign in. He wanted to run. The man still proceeded to beat Jack despite ruining his body forever. Apparently Jack still deserved more. The man said Jack would only be staying overnight. No need to run. He was locked in the closet which was definitely still horrible. He curled up and teared up but got himself to sleep. He dreamed about Santa Fe. He woke up to the man who kicked him again. 

“You haven’t mouthed off. Did I break you?” The man smirked.

“Nah, you ain’t ever gonna break me. You’s jus’ a fucking asshole and I know ya know that. Not waistin my breath on ya.” The man punched him. His cheek would bruise in no time. 

“Out of my sight.” He said. Jack ran out. He ran to the gates, he could still get papes and sell as if nothing happened. Oscar and Morris teased him but he didn’t have the energy to care. He ran Race and Crutchie.

“What happened!? Snyda?”

“Mhm…”

“What happened? Why’d ya sound like that?”

“Like what?”

“Like you was up all night, like you’s hurt, like you ain’t happy” Race said. 

“You’ll see later…” He frowned. The boys sold out. Jack’s now bruised cheek helped, along with the smaller ones he earned last night. The boys got some dinner and went home. Jack showered. He couldn’t get over the cuts. He went out shirtless like he always did. There was no point in hiding it, they'd find out one day.

“J-Jack…” Race said. 

“I know.”

“Why’d he do that!?”

“Cause…” He shrugged. All the boys looked worried for him. Backbone got home last and saw shirtless Jack.

“Holy shit!” He said. 

“I know…” Jack frowned.

“He didn’t…”

“He did.”

“Why?”

“Cause I needed a reminda… n’ someone told ‘im. I was with a goirl n’... he said no girl would want me… as soon as the shirt comes off they’ll leave.”

“Hey… makes ya seem tough Jack…” 

“No it don’t. Don’t lie ta me. Backbone I ain’t ever gettin a wife or havin kids now.” He said. 

“Don’t say that. Jack you’s gonna find someone. I promise. If someone loves ya they ain’t gonna care bout scars like that. N’ if anyone leaves ya, they don’t deserve ya. Kay kid?”

“Kay…”

“Jack, don’t think this is gonna ruin yer life. I know you hate it… you’s allowed ta. This sucks. But you’s gonna be okay.” He hugged him. 

“Make sure you’s takin care of yerself kay? Don’t want it gettin worse.” 

“Yeah…”

“Try resting.”

“Mhm.” He said and tried to sleep for the night. That didn’t stop the nightmares. He was pinned down again, trapped, and the man just wrote into him.

_ “You’re mine _

_ -Snyder” _

His body wasn’t his own… it was Snyders.

_ “Your body is my canvas” _

  
  


Jack woke up with Crutchie asleep right next to him. That got him to relax. His baby brother was right there for him on their rooftop. If he wasn’t Jack would probably go back inside and sleep by Backbone. He sat up and drew for a while. He drew everything Snyder did to him today. 

“My body ain’t no ones canvas… n’ I ain’t yours, Spida.” He said to himself and got himself to sleep again, right next to Crutchie. This time he was successful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah,,, Snyder reached a new low again


	16. Trip 16: The shirt stays off

Jack always ended up back, he could stay away for a year or two and would end up back. No matter what he did. Snyder looked happy to see the fifteen year old boy after a year.

“Kelly my boy.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Sign.” He said. 

_“Fuck you”_ He wrote. The man looked mad. 

“Jack, new rule.”

“Oh boy.”

“The shirt stays off” He said. Jack looked furious as he glared at the man.

“Fuck you.”

“Let me see my work Jack.” He said. Jack took off his shirt. The man grinned seeing how what he wrote scarred. 

“How many girls had this scared off?”

“None.” He smirked.

“So the big confident Jack Kelly is too scared to take off his shirt?”

“Not what I said. I’s had some fun Spida. They think ‘s cool. They think it makes me look tougher… n’ then they kiss me n' say how brave I is fer goin through that, n' then… well ya know what a boy n’ a girl do when they like each otha.” He smirked. 

“You’re lying.”

“I am not. Don’t worry though Spida, no Jack juniors you’s meetin anytime soon.” He grinned.

“Good because if you had a child they’d end up with a matching scar.” He poked the boys chest.

“If I had a kid you ain’t gettin near it. ‘sides I’s only fifteen. No kids anytime soon.” 

“When did you get so old.”

“You musta missed it when you was drunk.” He shrugged. There was a loud smack that sent Jack off laughing. 

“Really? Ya just had ta hit me? No otha options? No ‘Hey kid knock it off’ jus right fer the slap huh?”

“Kelly I swear to-”

“Ya know, we jus’ had this whole talk bout kids n’ all that. Bet I can do a betta job at raisin a baby than you.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.”

“I would! I don’t drink, I don’t hit, I give real good hugs-” 

“Jack, you’d be so careless.”

“As if you’s not?” He regretted that one as he watched the man rip off his belt and got Jack on the floor. He had absolutely no mercy for Jack’s back, like always he went until Jack passed out, the older Jack got the longer it lasted. Jack had made quite the name for himself at the refuge, he didn’t even have to be there and Snyder would still hear stories about “The Cowboy” and his many grand escapes. He dragged the unconscious Jack to every room, finally the last one, Jack had begun to wake up but the pain was so bad he kept his eyes closed.

“Here he is. The cowboy in the flesh.” He said.

“Yeah the little bit of flesh ya haven't torn apart yet…” The boy said.

“You’re awake now?”

“I guess…” He said. 

“Perfect, boys, this is what will happen if you don’t obey me.” He said and beat Jack until he was unconscious all over again. The kids in the room looked terrified. 

“Now, lets give you a tour of his body so you know why you should respect me.” He said forcing all the boys to gather around.

“See his back? All bloody. He has so many scars because of how he disrespected me.” He rolled the boy over. “His face, Jack is normally a good looking young fella, however, if you disrespect me I will have no problem ruining it with a black eye or bruised cheek or a split lip.” He said. “Now, which of you can read?” He asked. There were a few hands. “You. come here read this.” He said pointing to Jack’s chest. The boy slowly came over. 

“You’re mine… Snyder.” He read. The boys looked scared. 

“You want matching ones?” The man said. They all shook their head. “I did this his last trip, a year ago. He will have that forever. Don’t disrespect me or you will end up like him”

“Yes sir.” They said. He dragged Jack back to his office. Jack woke up again. He refused to cry and give the man the reaction he wanted.

“All the boys know Jack. They know you’re mine.”

“Frightening.” He said sarcastically. “Do you really think they care? They know you beat the shit outta me, kinda part of the story they all know. Jack ‘the cowboy’ Kelly, Snyda’s favorite. Gets the shit beat outta ‘im, always breaks out.” He shrugged.

“But they know you’re mine.”

“Yeah buddy, heard ya the first time.”

“You’re being an asshole.”

“I’s tired.” He complained. The man got up and started cleaning Jack. He hurt but held it together. 

“Lets go Jack.” He grabbed him and took him to the last room they went to. Jack struggled but seeing all the kids made him stop. He couldn’t seem scared.

“Meet your little idol.” He said. Jack just grinned. The kids look scared.

“Jack, who do you belong to?”

“No one.” He smirked. Some of the kids smiled.

“Are you sure?”

“Positive.”

“That’s not what your chest says.”

“My chest can’t speak Snyda.” He said. A few kids laughed.

“Don’t encourage him.” The man scolded. 

“They ain’t doin nothin. ‘S all you Spida.”

“Jack you used to be such a good kid.”

“N’ I still can be! Ask Mrs.Medda! You’s just n’ asshole so why would I be nice ta you?” 

“Because you adored me Jack.”

“Wrong. YOU adored ME. I liked ya, and ya know why I liked ta? Cause my dad died and you was the first adult who was nice ta me after. Then you became a fucking drunk and started beating the shit outta be if I BREATHED. Fuck you you don’t own me.” He said. The man beat him right there, in front of everyone. Jack didn’t seem to care. He seemed used to it. 

“Kelly, I’m expanding your sentence” 

“Okay?” He shrugged. 

“Two years.”

“You’d kill me.”

“And no one would even notice you’re gone.”

“Fuck you! Yes they would! The boys-”

“No one cares about what the boys say. Newsies die Jack. They starve and die. Very easy to say you must have run off, got lost and starved to death.”

“Yeah well Medda would-”

“Medda would what? Be worried? That's fine. I can tell the same story Jack, and they will believe me, after all, I care so deeply for all the kids in New York, especially Jack Kelly.”

_Is he actually gonna kill me? He has a story…_ _Should I be scared right now?_

“What no response? Boys looks like I broke your cowboy.”

“You ain’t break shit.” Jack said. “Gimme my shirt”

“I told you, it stays off.”

“I don’t care” 

“I hate teenagers. I really fucking hate teenagers.”

“Yeah well ya seem ta really enjoy ‘em shirtless. Gimme my shirt.”

“I don’t think I will.” He said. “Boys go to bed. I’ll deal with Jack now.” He said. He took it upon himself to beat Jack until he got bored. He had left the room to go to the bathroom and grab a drink. Jack knew he would offer him some. He had to get out, but it hurt to move, still he forced himself up and looked at the window in the mans office. He smirked at himself as he was able to grab his shirt and get out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack's ego is def getting bigger but,,, we love him for that.


	17. Trip 17: The inspection

Jack was dragged back. He would give Snyder hell for as long as he was there. The man grinned upon seeing the cuffed Jack.

“Oh Jack thank God you’re here.”

“Aw gee ya missed me that much? That’s real sweet Spida.” 

“Jack, do you remember-”

“Nope.”

“Shut up. Do you remember when this place got inspected?”

“Yep.”

“Thats happening again, and I need you to do it.” He said. Jack started laughing.

“That’s the dumbest thing you’ve ever said Spida.”

“Jack, let me explain something, if you don’t do this I will take you and all your friends”

“And what? Beat us? Give me a break.”

“Jack I will kill every single one of them right in front of your eyes.”

“You’re bluffing.”

“The crippled one will ‘starve’ Race will have ‘gotten into a fight involving a knife’-”

“Okay! Fine! Jus’ leave my boys alone!” He shouted. The man smirked.

“You’re not as tough as you seem.”

“You's threatening the only family I got. I don’t take that shit lightly n’ you know that you minapulative fuck.” 

“Doesn’t matter. I win. Now go to bed, long day for you tomorrow.” He said pushing him into the closet and locking it. Jack smirked ready to bother the man. He wouldn’t get hurt. He couldn’t.

“SPIDA!”

“Go to sleep Jack.”

“I’s hungry!”

“Too bad.”

“Yeah? It would be a shame if my stomach grumbled durin the inspection tomorrow. He said. He heard the man leave and come back, opening the door he handed Jack some food. Jack smirked and ate like a pig. 

“Spida! ‘S cold!”

“Go to sleep.”

“‘S too cold.” The man opened the door and grabbed him. 

“Go to sleep.”

“Can’t.”

“Jack, go to sleep.”

“No.”

“Sit down. I’m leaving the room. Tier yourself out.”

“No, don't leave! I miss ya Snyda…”

“Go to sleep. You’re acting like a toddler.”

“Goo goo fucking ga ga.” He smirked.The man shut the door and left. Jack did manage to fall asleep. The man woke him up the next morning and fed him. The inspector guy got there. Jack greeted him with a smiled. 

“Do you remember little Jack, you spoke to him about seven years ago, little ball of energy”

_ Oh fuck off Spida. _

“Ah yes, the little one who was so happy even though he was in jail.”

“Yeah… That's me.” He chuckled.

“Can’t stay out of trouble huh?”

_ I do though. I really do.  _

“Well in seven years I’ve ended up back here seventeen times so no…” He shrugged.

“But that’s okay right? You still like it here.”

_ Hell no.  _

“Yeah, ‘s great.”

“Still Mr.Snyder’s favorite

_ You have no fucking idea. _

“Yes sir, I is.” He forced a very believable smile, he was good at those.

“Still eating three times a day? You’re looking pretty thin.”

_ Well that’s kind ain’t it? _

“Well… I ain’t always here. My brothas deserve food more than I do. They’s younger.”

“Aw kid, that’s not healthy, you need to eat…”

_ Get ready for the bullshit thats about to come out of my mouth. _

“Only time I get ta eat a good amount is here.”

“So he’s still taking care of you?”

_ He’s takin care of me alright.  _

“Yep…”

“So you still like Mr.Snyder just as much as you did huh?”

_ If he gets me drunk, yeah.  _

“Yeah”

“Why do you sound so unsure.” He laughed

_ Haha. cause I’s gettin the shit beat outta me when you leave. Oh and if I mess up he’s gonna kill my baby brothas. Keep laughin. Real funny ain’t it. _

“I dunno… I don’t mean ta.”

“I’m only teasing buddy. Do you feel Snyder cares about the kids here.”

_ Nope. He couldn’t give less of a shit. But hey, keep payin ‘im fer it. _

“Yeah, yeah a lot. Maybe I’s a little biased cause I’s the favorite but he does care. He knows if I’s talkin ta any goirls, he know about my friends… who are basically my brothas. He knows everything.”

_ And it's really fucking scary. _

“Thats sweet bud.”

_ Real sweet when he’s beating the shit outta me fer it too! _

“Yeah.”

“Anything you don’t like about here Jack?”

_ You want a list? _

“Uh… nah I think ‘s good. Maybe if the city gave blankets though. Get’s a little cold n’ Sp-Snyda can’t provide fer everyone.”

“Good recommendation Jack.”

“Thanks…”

“Now it’s time I actually look around. You staying with us Jack?”

“Sure” he said. 

_ Really I’s lookin fer a way out. We’ll say ‘s a tour though. Look for anything… boom. Rooms seven and eight, open window. Why rooms seven and eight?  _

_ “How do you decide where they go?” He asked the man when he was twelve _

_ “Just pick a number.”  _

_ “You should pick seven.”  _

_ “Why seven?”  _

_ “I dunno. I like seven. Oh! Or eight! Cause I was eight when I met ya.” He said as he curled up on Snyder’s lap again.  _

_ Oh shit. That can’t be why can it? No way in hell drunk me is the reason… wouldn’t that encourage you to put bars in those rooms? If those are my “favorite” wouldn’t you keep me in? Spida you make no sense to me. None at all. Whatever, I found my way out. _

Finally the inspection ended. Jack shook the mans hand goodbye as Snyder pulled the boy close to show his affection. As soon as the door shut Jack yanked away.

“Good boy.”

“Not a dog.”

“I don’t care.”

“I did whatcha wanted. Are ya gonna leave me alone now?”

“I don’t think I will.”

“Ya know all the shit I coulda said? I coulda had yer ass in jail. N’ ya know what people in jail would do if they found out you beat up kids?” 

“But you didn’t.”

“Nope. So I jus’ deserve a nap.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“Jack, you still escaped last time. I have to punish you for-”

“Oh gosh, Spida I fergot yer rule. What was it? Teenage boys must be shirtless so I can get off ta it when they’s asleep?”

“Kelly-” He said.

“Spida.” 

“Get your shirt off. You have a long day.” He said. Jack obeyed. Snyder hit him. But not as hard as Jack thought.

“I’m going to bed now Jack. Eat and lock yourself in the closet.” He said.

_ Are you fucking stupid? You’s ASKIN fer me ta escape… _

Jack nodded but made a run for it. He had no idea why this was so easy. He made it back to the lodging house and completely crashed on a bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter!!!!! 
> 
> It fells so weird this year bc normally we're with my family and thats like,,, 90 something ppl and now its just five of us


	18. Trip 18: The birthday

Jack was dragged right back a few months later. If everything went according to Snyder's plan Jack would turn sixteen at the refuge. He refused to allow that.

“Jack, honestly I thought you were smarter than this.”

“Huh?” 

“I made it so easy for you to escape last time, I didn’t think you were dumb enough to fall for it.”

“Fall fer it!? Anythin’ ta get me away from you faster I’s taken. I don’t care if ya beat me now!”

“I can not believe you…”

“Believe it buddy, I’s half Irish, half dumbass.” He shrugged.

“I can tell.”

“Good for you.”

“Now Jack, you would have gained some trust if you stayed.”

“Bull crap.”

“Maybe you’d be out before your birthday.”

“Fuck off.”

“Almost sixteen huh?”

“I said fuck off.”

“You ready to celebrate your birthday with me kid?”

“Leave me alone.”

“No, next Tuesday, you excited?”

“Fucking thrilled.”

“Sixteens a big year Jack.”

“Yeah, I know.” He shrugged.

“How were you gonna spend it?”

“Getting laid. That ain’t happenin no more.”

“You’re disgusting.”

“Mhm.” He shrugged,

“How many girls Jack… it’s always a new one.”

“I dunno. Lost count.”

“Oh so you’re an asshole.”

“No! Still remember all their names! They jus’ didn’t wanna see me no more… or weren’t allowed.”

“Thats a shame Jack. Whats the new ones name?”

“Her names shut the fuck up it aint your bussniess.” He shrugged. 

The man grabbed Jack by his hair and locked him in the closet. Jack was stuck there, alone, nothing to do for days. Snyder would open it and give Jack food. Jack had begged to come out but the answer was always no. He was stuck, hands cuffed, no human interaction. He did get to nap a lot but was miserable. A part of him would rather have a beating, anything but being alone in there. He would go insane. He lost count of the days because he was in and out of sleep. The door opened, Jack was ready for the food. 

“Get up.” The man said. Jack opened his eyes, the light blinded him for a minute. 

“Happy birthday my boy.”

_Shit… I didn’t think I’d actually still be here for this._

“Good news kid, you get out tomorrow.”

“Splendid. What’s the twist.”

“Sixteen beatings today, anything I chose, one extra for good luck and then back to business. You still need to learn a lesson for escaping.”

“Fuck no! That's eighteen! I can’t last and you know it!”

“Relax you won’t die. I’m saving killing you.”

“Yeah? Fer when?”

“For before you turn eighteen, I won’t be allowed to take you anymore so, I’ll kill you.”

“Have fun. I’s going-” Punch to the jaw.

_Here it goes Kelly…_

Snyder didn’t stop. Ever. Jack didn’t know when one beating stopped and another started. He just hurt. He hurt more than he’s ever hurt before. More than the broken rib, which he probably had more than one of those now, more than the belt, probably because he was still getting it. How long had it been? One hour? Two? One day? A wee? A year? 

“Boss, the kids are starving it’s been days.”

“Feed them, I’m busy.” He said, now wrapping his hands around the boys throat. Enjoying the wide eyed child struggling. Jack was choking. 

“You’re gonna kill him one day…”

“I know.” He said and stopped, kicking the boy who could hardly breathe. Jack began having a coughing fit from the last kick, blood came up with it which frightened him but he refused to be scared. He then found himself choking as the man kept hitting him. 

“See Jack, you’d be done right now if you weren’t stupid enough to actually sneak out.” He said. He did it. He broke Jack. Tears just rushed down. He couldn’t stop it. Everything hurt. Snyder was mocking him now. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t care.

_Don’t you fucking die._

The man still kept going. There was a knock.

“Boss enough. It’s been four hours straight. You’re going to kill him.”

“He has one more.” Snyder said. The door was opened.

“Yeah… he’s had enough.” He said. 

“He’s fine.”

“Kelly are you breathing?” He asked. Jack couldn't answer. He just kept coughing.

_Happy fucking birthday to me._

“Shit boss he’s bleeding a lot.”

“Of course-”

“No he’s coughing up blood. That’s not- You’re gonna kill him.” He said. The man went to go help Jack. Jack screamed and forced the man away.

“Hey! Kelly!” The man said. Yelling at him was not the right move.

“GET AWAY!” Jack screamed, hacking up a bloody storm.

“Jack you need help-”

“Not from you! Go away!” He screamed, coughing.

“Snyder, you need to let him out.”

“No.”

“He’s gonna die-”

“What's releasing him gonna do? He can't go to a doctor.” He said. Jack screamed. It hurt. 

“Well then you can’t let him die here looking like this!”

“Take him to an alleyway.” The spider said. Jack was terrified. The man grabbed him. He swore he felt stuff inside of him move. He didn’t care though. The bull carried Jack out.

“I’m sorry about this, kid.”

“Y...You ain’t f-fucking sorry.” he coughed. “‘S t..too late fer an ‘I’s sorry’. W...What the f-fuck is sorry g...gonna d...do now? K-Kill me in a fucking alleyway.”

“Kelly I-”

“Don’t talk to me.”

“Good idea… save your breath-”

“Don’t talk.” He said. The man sighed and did his job. He left Jack against a building. He knew the building. He and Race could come here. 

_At least I’s dyin with good memories. Don’t go to sleep… that ain’t good. Jus… okay yeah close your eyes. But don’t stop breathing..._

“JACK! JACK HOLY SHIT!” He knew the voice, Race.

_You fucking kidding? I die and Race is the first thing I hear?_

“Jack hey… keep your eyes open please!”

_No! This is real life._

Jack slowly opened his eyes. 

“Hey… hey you’s gonna be okay Jackie boy… What happened.”

“D...Dyin.”

“You ain’t dyin Kelly…”

“N...No... I-I’s dyin…”

“Hey! No you ain’t! I ain’t fucking losing you I swear!” He said, he sounded like he was going to break down.

“Jack… we need to leave… you can’t be here. Can you move?”

“N...N-”

“I got it.” He said. “Jack look… I gotta pick you up.”

“I don’ need ya ta-”

“Yes you do. Come on.” He touched Jack who flinched and curled up.

“Jack please. I ain’t leavin ya ta die. I know ya don’ wanna be touched but…” Jack curled up. Race, despite being younger and smaller, was able to scoop Jack up. He obviously didn’t want the help but he did need it. Race got him to Medda, who got a doctor, who got Jack help. Race didn’t leave his side.

“Happy sixteenth Jackie….” He couldn’t help but chuckle, despite the tears in his eyes.

“‘S h-happy the right word?” He asked. Race shrugged.

“Race, Jack needs to sleep, he’s staying here. Go home okay? Take everyone here tomorrow.” Race agreed and left Jack, sneaking a quick kiss on the forehead/

“You’s so brave Jackie… you’s gonna be okay… I love you.”

“I...I love you too…” He said. Race left and Jack passed out for the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah so Jack almost... yeah
> 
> Snyder's getting a little too out of control


	19. Trip 19: The whip

Jack was taken back, he was absolutely terrified from the last visit. Snyder would be so happy to see him breathing. 

“Jack Kelly.” He laughed. “You have more lives than a cat.”

“Yeah, fuck you.” He shrugged.

“Glad you’re still alive, I have more planned for you.”

“Fuck off.”

“But, how the hell are you still alive?”

“Race found me. Plus thought I should pull through so you have someone ta milk the dog ta.”

“You’re disgusting.”

“I was with a goirl last night. What do you expect? She likes the scar by the way. I got a nice ‘Jack that happened to you? you’s so brave… and strong… show me how strong you are Jackie.’ So then I-”

“Enough. I don’t want to hear about what you’re doing.”

“Aw but Spida-”

“I said enough.”

“ I’s a real naughty boy.” He smirked.

“Kelly!”

“She was a good one though, gonna see ‘er again.” He smirked. 

“Why are you so open about this?”

“Cause it pisses you off that I get laid more than you do… like a LOT more. N’ you’s the adult. Lemme tell you bout this otha goirl! Man she was-”

“Enough.”

“Jealous?” He smirked.

“Of a kid who will be sobbing pretty soon? No.”

“Please, I ain’t a crier.”

“Jesse said that about you and yet, I’ve seen you cry.”

“Yeah so?” He shrugged. 

“Get your shirt off. I told you your shirt is to stay off.”

“Yeah yeah “I’s tne spida n’ I like teenage boys.;” He rolled is eyes and took it off. “Oh I get it! You get so pissed when I talk about goirls cause you’s mad I’s with them and not you!” He laughed. 

“You’re an ass Jack.”

“I know.” He said. 

“Bed over.”

“You would like that.” He smirked. The man slapped him, splitting his lip. 

“Jack, you’re sixteen now-”

“I know. You almost murdered me over it. Ya know, if Race didn’t find me when he did, I wouldn’t be here fer you ta beat right now.”

“Shh, you’re older now. You’ve graduated from the belt. Now-” He held up a whip. A real whip. Like when he Race and Spot would go watch horse races. That kind of whip. \\\

“You-”

“You’re old enough to take it Jack.” 

“No person ain’t old enough ta take that!” The man brought it down. Jack couldn’t control himself. He screamed. The man laughed.

“Hurts huh? You’re gonna regret everything you said before.”

“Please no.” He begged. He hated begging. 

“Jack.” He laughed.

“Pathetic, it was one hit. You have more coming.”

“N-no…” 

Another. Jack screamed. 

_ How the FUCK do horses do this.  _

“Aww you’re gonna lose tha voice if you keep screaming like that.”

“Fuck you.” He managed. Bad idea. Jack only lasted two more before the tears started. The belt was like a hug compared to this.

“Go back to the belt…” He begged.

“No Jack. I don’t think I will. I like you like this.”

“You like me anyway. Stick it up my ass Spida, we all know you wanna.” 

_ Why the fuck did you think that was a smart thing to say? _

It came down harder.

“I thought you would learn faster with this. You earned yourself ten more.”

  
“No please!” He begged. It came down again. He was in excruciating pain until he passed out. He woke up laying across the mans desk. Snyder had cleaned him.

“Oh you’re up huh?”

“Yeah…”

“You’re not done yet stand up.”

“But-”

“Or stay there.” He brought the whip down. Jack screamed.He passed out again after another five. When he woke up it repeated. It was a never ending painful cycle. Finally he got to go to bed. When he woke up the process continued. Then the next day. Jack was beginning to look sick. The bulls forced Snyder to take a day off. They wrapped Jack in a blanket and let him stay in an isolated room. He slept all day until there was a knock on the window. He lifted his head.

“Race” He smiled.

“And Spot, dumbass.”

“H-Hi.” He coughed. 

“And Crutchie!” A happy voice. Jack smiled. 

“Come ‘ere Jack… you doin okay?” Race said. Jack got up wincing and went over wrapped in a blanket.Thts when they noticed he was also shaking. 

“You sick Jackie?”

“Lil bit.” He coughed.

“Cause he’s hurting you?” Crutchie asked.

“Little bit…” He said. Race and Spot looked at each other.

“Drop the blanket.” Spot said, Jack pulled it tighter.

“I said drop it!” He said. Jack slowly pulled it down. 

“Turn around.” Race said. Jack refused. 

“Kelly!” Spot said. Jack grew pale. He looked scared. Snyder just yelled at him calling him that. Race punched Spot’s arm.

“Jack ‘s okay…” Crutchie smiled. Jack looked up. “You can show us. I promise.” He said. Jack coughed again and went closer to the window.

“I-I…” The door opened. The boys ducked down. 

“What the fuck are you doing Kelly?”

Snyder.

“You’re skinny but you’re not getting out through those bars.”

“I-I wasn’t… I ain’t t...t-trying t-ta run… jus’ like the air.”

“Bullshit.” The other bulls came in. 

“Boss… you’re going to kill him. Let him rest.”

“The son of a bitch is trying to escape.”

“N...No… I-I…”

“Stop lying.”

“Sh, let him explain.” 

“I...I wanted f-fresh a...air… w-window… f-fresh air…” He said, he sounded like he needed a doctor, he needed help. He needed sleep. 

“Boss I believe him. Kid needs to breathe. Go to bed Jack.”

“Y-Yes sir.” The door shut. The tree heads popped up.

“Kel-” Spot started but Race punched his arm. “Jack, ya feelin okay?”

“S-Spotty…”

“Yeah Jack. ‘s me.” 

“M’ back…”

“I know… get outta here.”

“I-I… No.”

“Jackie he’s gonna kill you.” Race said, terrified. 

“N-No…”

“Race!” Crutchie scolded. The two boys started bickering.

“Jack… hey, look at me Jack. Sit down okay?” Spot said. Jack listened. Spot got the boys to knock it off.

“Fight later, Jack needs you.”

“Kay.”

Jack was curled up in his blanket, eyes shut. 

“Jack you awake.”

“Mmm”

“Okay… try sleeping, we’ll be back tomorrow.” Race said. 

“Don’t die.” Spot said.

“Spot!” Crutchie said. But Jack seemed to have a weak grin. 

“Yeah… he’s gonna be alright.” Race said. They left and Jack passed out. He had to survive two more days. Snyder was back to beating him, whipping him until he was unconscious. The boys came to visit. Jack looked worse, his eye was bruised, dried up blood under his nose and lip. Some cuts. He told them when he was getting out, they were going to help him despite his refusal. Finally he was allowed out. He couldn’t move. Snyder had gotten his shirt on, leaving it unbuttoned so his message could be seen. They threw them out. The boys right there. Jack forced himself up and wobbled. 

“Yeah no.” Spot threw him over his shoulder. 

“S-Spot-”

“Don’t argue.”

“I-I… t-thank y-”

“Don’t mention it. Go to sleep pretty boy. I don’t wanna see you selling for a fucking week.”

“You….you… ain’t my… my...”

“I know. N’ I know since Backbone aged out you’s been in charge, but I also know you’s a fucking moron and would be selling tamorra so I’s tellin ta stay in. Race, Crutchie, you keep him in bed. No rooftop either.”

“B-but…”

“No.” He said. It was a long walk and Jack eventually fell asleep, but they made it. Spot was actually careful. Turns out he did care when someone he considered a friend was in trouble.

Jack actually listened. He didn’t leave bed unless he had to use the restroom. He drew or slept all day and the boys would bring home food. The trips were getting more painful and he hated admitting that. Snyder was going to kill him eventually, and he was scared.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jsck really hasn't been doin too good the past 2 trips huh
> 
> last chapter tomorrow!!!


	20. Trip 20: The carriage

Jack was back again. Trafficking stolen food and clothing for the boys. Snyder would have a rally with him. He was getting closer and closer to killing Jack, and now that the kid had actually done something wrong? Now that the kid was stealing for his friends and the kids in the mans jail? He was as good as dead. Jack was scared. No witty comeback. He signed and prepared. 

“Why’d you do it Jack?”

“Cause my boys were hungry… the boys HERE are hungry. They need clothes.”

“I see. You really think I don’t take care of the kids here, hm?”

“Ya don’t treat ‘em like how you treat me I guess.”

“Thats correct.”

“N’ They don’t eat.”

“They don’t eat when  _ you’re _ here because I’m busy with my boy.”

“I ain’t yer boy, sir.”

“Sir huh? You’re scared.” He laughed.

“Yes sir.”

“Good. And good news my boy.”

“What?”

“No beatings.”

“Bullshit…”

“We have a guest, and you’re answering questions.”

“Why?”

“Because I know you hate it.”

“Anotha inspection?”

“No. Roosevelt’s coming to visit.”

“Huh!?”

“Teddy Roosevelt, ever heard of him.”

“Yeah… what’s he doin at a children's jail?”

“Wants to prove he cares about orphans, that’s you.”

“What makes ya think I won’t rip of my shirt fer Teddy.” He shrugged..

“Because you're scared.”

“Maybe I won’t be with Teddy.” He shrugged.

“Go to bed Jack.”

“When is he coming.”

“Friday.” He said. “Room seven Jack, I know you like that one.”

“Fuck off.” He rolled his eyes.

“What was that?”

“You can’t beat me cause he’s coming, right? So fuck you, you’s a stupid drunk, I hate you, and I know you wanna fuck my pretty little self.” He said with his smug grin. He would regret that one day. 

“Shirt off.”

“Oh so you’s gonna do the last thing now? Look I know I’s irresistible, the goirls tell me but… you’s a little old fer me.”

“Kelly, shirt off.”

“Fer Teddy?” He smirked and ripped it off. Snyder didn’t care, he hit Jack five times with the belt.

_ No whip. Be grateful. _

“Go to your room. More coming after  Roosevelt leaves”

Jack was left alone all week. The boys all asked for stories about the refuge from the Cowboy himself. He was more willing to tell stories here, they knew Snyder was bad, and they didn’t really know Jack. It was easier than talking to the boys. 

The big day came. Jack felt starstruck. 

“Mr.  Roosevelt, this here is Jack Kelly, he’ll talk to you, don’t tell the others but he’s my favorite.” Snyder said. Jack felt sick at the wor ds.

“Good to meet you Jack.”

“You too sir.” He smiled.

“How old are you Mr.Kelly?”

“Sixteen.”

“Ah, fun year isn’t it son?”

_ Nope. _

“Yeah. Real fun.”

“Why are you here Jack?”

“Stole.”

“Why’s that?”

“Well sir, I’s a newsie… newsie leader actually…” He nervously chuckled. “cause I’s the oldest… N’ those boys are my best friend. Those boys are my baby brothas. They was hungry n’ needed new clothes… we don’t got money though… n’ so… yeah… I needed them to eat.” 

“Did you have any?”

“No. They need it. I don’t need ta eat. Especially after I steal it. Thieves don’t deserve food.”

“Now Jack, don’t think like that. You’re selfless, I can admire that.” he said. Jack looked up with the biggest smile. You risk jail for them, that’s brave. You can eat kid.”

“I eat here, they feed us.”

“Good.”

“Now you said you were a newsie?”

“Yep.”

“Orphan?”

“Yeah…”

“Sorry to hear about that Jack.”

“‘S okay. I was little.”

“And how many times have you been here Jack? More than once since you’re the favorite.”

“Yep. Twenty.” The man looked shocked. 

_ A lot right? Snyda likes havin me _

“I like ta come n’ visit, not always stealin.” He lied. 

“Ah I see. Is everyone nice to you here Jack?”

“Yeah. They’s great.” 

“I’m glad.”

“Me too. Snyda really cares bout us.”

_ Bull fucking shit Jackie boy.  _

“That's very good.” He said. Jack nodded.

“Okay buddy, now I actually check everything out. You just had to answer questions. You’s a good kid Jack, just stay out of trouble. And don’t get caught.”

“Yeah, deal.” He chuckled. He watched the man walk away and looked outside. The carriage. He smirked and grabbed a paper and pencil.

_ “Dear Spider, _

_ I’m not staying because you want to kill me. Teddy’s got a nice carriage right? My ass is about to look real good in the back seat. Pretty good escape right? Oh! Isn’t my spelling better? A girl helped me out! Alright I gotta run now before I get caught and you skin me alive. See ya never _

_ -Jack Kelly” _

He snuck out of the office and got into the back of the carriage, hiding himself under some clutter, No one was sitting back there anyway. They wouldn’t notice, and he’d be able to sneak out of the carriage. Eventually, it started moving. His best escape by far. He refused to ever go back to the refuge knowing for a fact Snyder would actually kill him, it wasn’t a bluff. If he was still there he’d be on his death bed by night and dead by morning.. He peeked up. He should get off now, and he did. He ran home. The boys didn’t believe him when he told them about his escape until the headline the next day. 

Jack Kelly, the refuge’s Cowboy and Snyder’s favorite swore he was never going back to that nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and now its over :'))
> 
> I have a one shot done and I'll prob post that either today or tomorrow but... its not very fun.
> 
> Thank you everyone who has read this!! Means the worls <3
> 
> ((One shots up now ;) ))


End file.
